


Princess

by ellerabe



Category: raulson
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Little, Little One, MD/LG, Smut, cgl, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Lily's bored with her life, and finds herself in a MD/LG, BDSM relationship with someone through the internet, Sarah.





	1. Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in this story are things I know, and have experienced. Lily is based off of me in ways, but I'm trying to keep some of real parts of her in this story, same with Sarah, but she's not based on anyone in particular. Every little is different, so there will be a lot of exploring in future chapters.

Lily eased herself down into the hot water of her bath. She sighed in contentment as her muscles started to relax in the hot water that smelled of lavenders.

The girl grabbed her phone off the small seat next to the tub, and unlocked the device. She clicked onto Tumblr, and started scrolling. She clicked onto the search area, and onto the DDLG/MDLG tag. She started reading through the post, smiling to herself over some of the silly and cute things. One particular post caught her eye though.

 **SarBear17:**  
I need someone...  
I'm so bored. It'd be nice to have someone to spend my nights with. Someone to cuddle. Someone to take bubble baths with. Someone to watch movies with. Someone to hold in my arms and fall asleep with. Someone to love.

Lily was new to this community, to the idea of being little or a switch. She wasn't sure which she was, but desperately wanted to know.

She clicked onto the profile to see if there was anything about this person, but nothing more than a handful of reblogs. She clicked the follow button, and went back to reading.

Lily put her phone away once the water started to cool. She washed her hair and body before getting out. She dried off, combed her hair, braided it, and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her phone, and turned off the light. In her bedroom, she put on a pair of underwear, and a t-shirt before slipping in her queen sized get with purple t-shirt material sheets and a quilted blanket. She turned on the TV, and onto Netflix to watch her usual nightly cartoons.

She turned to her side, still able to see the TV, and got on her phone. She clicked back onto Tumblr, and decided to post something.

 **PillyPie22:**  
Confusion   
I'm new to all of this. I don't really understand what I am? I feel little, but I feel like I'd want some dominance at times. Would that make me a switch? It'd be nice if someone could help me

She hit the post button, and plugged in her phone. She turned on the sound, and put it to sleep before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Lily woke with a start as her alarm blared. She tapped the stop button on her phone, and took a moment to wake up. She sat up, grabbing her phone and looking through her notifications. A few texts from her brother Michael, a few updates on twitter, and anonymous thing on Tumblr. She unlocked her phone, and opened up Tumblr.

 **Anonymous Said:**  
You mentioned that you'd like help to figure things out. Are you still open to that?

Lily bit her lip as she read the message. She clicked reply, and typed  _yes_.

She put her phone back on the nightstand before getting up, and getting ready for school. After getting dressed, she ate breakfast, and got her bag for school. She grabbed her phone before heading out the door. She saw there was a personal message instead of an anonymous one this time. She noticed the username was the person she followed last night.

 **SarBear17:**    
Hi, I was the anon

 **PillyPie22:**  
Hi! I figured as much

Lily started walking down the hall of her apartment building to the elevator.

 **SarBear17:**    
Do you want to tell me more about yourself? Maybe I can help out

The girl gnawed on her lip as she waited for the elevator to open back up.

 **PillyPie22:**  
Sure well, first off my name is Lily. I'm about to turn eighteen... I know that's a problem sometimes, but my birthday is only two months away. Uh, my favorite color is purple. My favorite cartoon is basically anything from the 90's. I'm not sure what else you'd like to know

She stepped out of the elevator, and into the lobby. She looked down at her phone as she walked out of the building, seeing another message.

 **SarBear17:**  
That's always a good start. Btw, I'm Sarah. I'm twenty. There's no need to worry about age with me, I was your age when I found the community.

 **PillyPie22:**  
Really? That's so cool! Sorry if I disappear, I'm headed to school

 **SarBear17:**  
You're fine. Get going then. We can talk later, sweetheart

Lily felt herself blush at the pet name. She had no idea who this person was, but she felt like maybe, just maybe it would be nice to have a friend.


	2. Little

Lily was on her way back home after five hours of drama class and dance practice. As she stepped into the elevator, she clicked back onto Tumblr, and decided to message Sarah back.

 **PillyPie22:**  
Hey! I'm finally back home

When she came to her floor, she walked down the long hallway to the last door, and stepped inside. After turning on the light, she walked into her small kitchen, and grabbed a fruit cup out of the refrigerator. As she sat down at the table to eat, her phone went off, and it was her brother calling.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked as she answered.

"I'm just checking in on you. Dad said he hasn't heard from you in a week."

"I'm busy," she lied.

"With?" Michael asked.

"Dance... drama... school."

"Just text or call him sometime today. He's worried."

"Okay, will do. Can I get back to my homework now?"

"Yes. Bye, sis."

Lily hung up the call, and placed her phone on the table. She downed the juice left in the small plastic container, and threw it away.

She grabbed her Frankenstein book – for literature – from her bag, and sat on the couch to read. As she turned the page, her phone buzzed from the table. A sigh left her lips as she stood to grab the device. She thought maybe it was her father or even her brother again, but when she saw it was Sarah from Tumblr a small smile appeared on her lips.

 **SarBear17:**  
Hey, there. You weren't at school very long

 **PillyPie22:**  
I only have five classes. I'm in college

 **SarBear17:**  
Really? At seventeen? You must be smart

Lily's smile grew as she typed away.

 **PillyPie22:**  
I guess you could say that. I graduated at sixteen, and I got a full scholarship to where I wanted to go

 **SarBear17:**  
That's incredible! Sometimes I wish I'd gone to college

 **PillyPie22:**  
You still can, I mean you're young, but age doesn't really matter

 **SarBear17:**  
You're right, but I've got a semi steady job right now

 **PillyPie22:**  
Can I ask what kind of job?

 **SarBear17:**  
Only if I get to ask what your scholarship is for

 **PillyPie22:**  
It's for dance and dramatic arts

 **SarBear17:**  
That's amazing. I went to high school for dramatic arts. I'm working as a waitress, I know it sounds horrible, but it pays

 **PillyPie22:**  
It's not horrible. If it pays well, then that works. What kind of restaurant do you work at?

 **SarBear17:**  
A pizzeria, and I absolutely hate it, but like I said it pays, and that'll do until I can find something better. Do you have a job?

 **PillyPie22:**  
No, at least not yet. My dad wants me to focus on my studies, so he's paying for pretty much everything, but it does come out of my inheritance

 **SarBear17:**  
You're so lucky

As lily began to type back, her dad's face popped up on the screen. She clicked accept to the call, and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Dad," she said, trying to sound happy.

"Lily, why haven't you replied to me lately?"

"I've been busy. Dance is stressing me out. I have a report due by Friday, and I'm nowhere near finished." She explained.

There was a loud sigh, "Get your work done. I've seen your grades, they're dropping."

"I-I know..."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm working as hard as I can... it's not easy here."

"Why? What's going on, Lily pad?"

The girl smiled at her nickname. "I'm the youngest of  _all_  my classmates... they don't see me as the dance prodigy like you and my teachers thought. They say I shouldn't be here, and that I'm still a kid." She explained, and placed her father on speaker while she looked through her phone. She realized she didn't reply to Sarah yet.

 **PillyPie22:**  
I guess I don't really like it here, but it's better than home

"Lily," she heard her father say.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I heard you tapping on the screen... pay attention to me when I talk to you."

"Yes, sir." She said softly.

"I said, don't listen to those kids. They don't know you like I do. Your teachers here thought you were phenomenal. You know you are too, that's why you got in there."

"I know," she sighed. "I'll try harder."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Next time, answer me." He said sternly.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, Lily."

After the call hung up, Lily grabbed her book and started reading again. She knew the consequence of failing a class... no more money.

Three more pages and she couldn't bear another, she absolutely hated horror films, and the books weren't any better. An exasperated sigh left her lips as she laid out on the couch. She grabbed her phone and back onto Tumblr.

 **SarBear17:**  
I'm sorry about that. I know the feeling about it feeling better than "home"

 **PillyPie22:**  
You do?

 **SarBear17:**  
Yes. It's a long story, I wouldn't want to bore you with the details

 **PillyPie22:**  
You don't bore me, I don't think anything from you could bore me. Nothing can bore me more than this dreadful book I'm reading for school. You can tell me, if you'd like

 **SarBear17:**  
Well, my mother and I don't have the best relationship, and I hate my father. When I was five, and my sister was barely one, my parents got divorced, so my mom thought it was a great idea to move us all the way from Florida to New York. Shortly after I found out the reason we left as because my father got another woman pregnant. Growing up my mother worked two to three jobs, and as soon as I was about to leave home, I did. I don't see much of my dad anymore

 **PillyPie22:**  
I'm so sorry. That's horrible

 **SarBear17:**  
It's okay. Will you tell me about why you hate home now?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Sure

 **PillyPie22:**  
When I was eleven my mother died, and my dad became a wreck, so I took care of my brother. Michael if four years younger than me, so it wasn't easy. From an early age I danced, but when she died I lost inspiration, but I wasn't allowed to quit. Around twelve I picked myself back up, and did whatever I had to do to get back into the right place. I graduated early, and with my dance I was accepted into Juilliard. I took my chance to leave because my father is a strict alcoholic

 **SarBear17:**  
JUILLIARD?! HOLY SHIT

 **SarBear17:**  
Also, I'm sorry about your mom, and your dad being an ass

Lily let out a small laugh at the woman's reaction.

 **PillyPie22:**  
It's okay, and yeah. I don't really like it here though

 **SarBear17:**  
Why not?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Well, as I've told you I'm seventeen. Everyone thinks I'm too young to be here, and that I'm not good enough

 **SarBear17:**  
That's stupid. You have a scholarship. You have to be incredible to have one

 **PillyPie22:**  
Almost everyone here has one, that's how you're accepted to be here... so, it's not a big deal

The girl sighed as she sat up, and went into her bedroom to change out of her day clothing into something more comfortable. She slipped on an oversized sweater, and fuzzy socks. She got onto her bed, and laid on her stomach. She grabbed the remote to the TV, and clicked on Netflix. After searching through movies she settled on an animated movie, she grabbed her phone.

 **SarBear17:**  
Well, that's just stupid. You seem nice, and by what I know, talented

Lily sighed to herself. She didn't see herself this way. She hadn't in a long time.

 **PillyPie22:**  
Thank you. Do you mind if we talk about something else?

 **SarBear17:**  
Not at all. What would you like to talk about?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Maybe little stuff? Or, I don't know... you? You know some things about me, tell me about you

 **SarBear17:**  
Okay, well I'm mainly a Dom/Mommy/Mistress, but I'm okay with being submissive if that's what my partner/little wants. I've never actually had a little, but I have has a switch. When I was seventeen, I found this community through my ex, and after we broke up I stayed in it. I was with her for two years, and after a year of being by myself I think I'm ready for another relationship

 **SarBear17:**  
You can ask me other things if you'd like

 **PillyPie22:**  
I'm sorry about your ex, but I'm glad you're ready for a new relationship. It's really interesting, but then again I've never really talked to anyone else about this stuff before

 **SarBear17:**  
It's okay, I'm over it. And Really? No one at all?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Nope. I've never messaged anyone. I'm horrible when it comes to making the first move, even if it's friendly. I'm really shy

 **SarBear17:**  
You seem fine to me

 **PillyPie22:**  
You said I could ask more things, so how did you know you were a Dom?

 **SarBear17:**  
I like control. I like having control, but not just in bed, in general. I don't really care to have someone tell me what to do, but every once in a while, if my partner wants to take charge, I'm okay with that. Do you know what you are?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Not really, but I'm leaning towards little. It's not really that I "like" to be told what to do, but I like someone to take care of me. To I guess... I don't know the word

 **SarBear17:**  
Dominate you?

The girl felt herself blushing at the idea. It was what she was thinking, but she didn't want to say it directly.

 **PillyPie22:**  
I think so

 **SarBear17:**  
That's nothing to be ashamed of, especially here

 **PillyPie22:**  
I know, but it's just new to me, and it's weird to admit that, especially to someone else. I always thought I was just immature, and childish, but this makes sense to me, and it's truly how I feel

 **SarBear17:**  
Then that's who you are. It's as simple as that. But, also it's about exploring things. You don't have to limit yourself either

 **PillyPie22:**  
Thank you. Can I ask why your handle is kind of cutesie if you're a Dom?

 **SarBear17:**  
I think it's more... inviting, and nice. That sounds creepy though. I think it's better than saying "Mommy-Sar," or "Mistress-Sarah." Plus it's a nickname of mine

 **PillyPie22:**  
I like it, and that's not creepy at all

 **SarBear17:**  
Thank you. What does yours stand for?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Same thing, Pilly is a nickname from my little brother. When he was younger he would say Pilly instead of Lily, and it stuck. He still calls me that from time to time. The pie part is because I love pie

 **SarBear17:**  
I like that, it's cute. What about the 22?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Just a random number. What's the 17 stand for?

 **SarBear17:**  
I was born on the 17th

 **PillyPie22:**  
That's better than some random number

Lily looked up to see her movie was halfway over, and decided to try and get another few pages read. She went to the living room to grab the Frankenstein book, and back to her room. When she sat down on her bed, she saw there was another message.

 **SarBear17:**  
I'm so sorry to go, but I have to be at work in fifteen minutes. I'll message you later, sweetheart

 **PillyPie22:**  
Okay, talk to you later


	3. Common

The rest of the night Lily didn't hear a thing from Sarah. The next day came, and her whole morning, nothing.

On her way home from school, she felt a little sad that she hadn't talked to Sarah in almost twenty-four hours. As she stood in the elevator, she grabbed her phone from her bag, and decided to message Sarah first.

 **PillyPie22:**  
Hey

She pressed send as she exited the elevator. Just as the day before, and like all the other days after school, she grabbed herself a fruit cup, and began to eat at her small table. Her phone chimed, and she quickly grabbed the device to see it was Sarah. A huge smile spread across her lips at this.

 **SarBear17:**  
Hey, I'm sorry I never got back to you last night. Wednesday's are kids nights, so it was a mad house, and I was busting my ass to get as many tips as I could

 **PillyPie22:**  
It's perfectly okay. I just wanted to say hi

 **SarBear17:**  
Thank you. How are you?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Better now. You?

 **SarBear17:**  
Why's that? I'm exhausted. I didn't get much sleep when I finally got home

Lily bit her lip at the 'Why's that?' part. She wasn't sure if she should say it was because of Sarah that her horrible mood was lifted.

 **PillyPie22:**  
I'm sorry, you could always take a nap. And, I'm better because I'm home

 **SarBear17:**  
Did you have a tough day?

 **SarBear17:**  
I wish I could take a nap, but I have to go my sister's soccer practice in thirty minutes

Lily so desperately wanted to tell Sarah that her day was fine, but that she just missed talking to her so much, that it seemed like the worst. She didn't understand how in just a few days she liked this new person  _so_  much.

 **PillyPie22:**  
My day was okay. If I have to let you go, just let me know

 **SarBear17:**  
No, no, you're fine. I'd rather not be alone. I hate these games, but I go because Liz hates it when I don't show up

 **PillyPie22:**  
I'm the same way with my brothers when I have a show, so I know the feeling

 **SarBear17:**  
Do your brothers do anything that you go to?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Mikey is juggling sports. He doesn't know what he wants to do. He's mentioned that he wants to try and do a play maybe, or dabble in music. I have an older brother Jason, who has a different mother than Michael and I, and he's into music, but we don't see him... so not really

 **SarBear17:**  
Sounds like my sisters. Liz plays soccer, but she wants to explore other things. We don't see Rachel that much because our moms don't like each other... then my dad, well he's just an idiot

 **PillyPie22:**  
How old are your sisters?

 **SarBear** **17:**  
Liz if fifteen, and Rachel is about to turn fourteen. What about your brothers?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Jason is twenty one, and Michael is thirteen. Jason was kind of a one night stand type of deal for my dad before he met my mom

 **SarBear17:**  
Like my dad, but the other way around

 **PillyPie22:**  
Sounds like we have a few things in common

 **SarBear17:**  
I bet there's more. You can always ask me questions

 **PillyPie22:**  
I don't even know what to ask

 **SarBear17:**  
Well, let's start with the basics. I know you've told me some things. I remember that your favorite color is purple. I don't really have a favorite color, I like them all

 **PillyPie22:**  
You remembered?

 **SarBear17:**  
Of course, how could I forget?

Lily bit her lip as she smiled to herself.

 **PillyPie22:**  
That's sweet of you. I like that. I like most colors, not all, but purple is definitely my favorite

 **SarBear17:**  
Any significance?

 **PillyPie22:**  
No, it's just pretty

 **SarBear17:**  
Okay, hmmm... let me think

Lily waited for another message, feeling her heartbeat pick up a little.

 **SarBear17:**  
Okay, here's a little question. Do you know what age you fall into while in littlespace?

The girl sighed as she thought about the question. She always knew she was 'childish' but never thought of a certain age it fell under

 **PillyPie22:**  
I'm not really sure. How would I find out?

 **SarBear17:**  
Well, sometimes it's by how you act, and do things, or even what you prefer. But, it can also be just by how you feel

 **PillyPie22:**  
I just feel... little? I mean, I love cartoons, coloring, painting with my fingers, bubble baths, kid movies, and stuffed animals, but don't all littles?

 **SarBear17:**  
That's a start, and I think they do. A way to know is to ask yourself if you're comfortable with certain things. Younger littles that fall under two or three like diapers, pacifiers, crawling, and well, baby things, not toddler things, but they can. Do you like any of those things?

 **PillyPie22:**  
No, not diapers or crawling. I do like the idea of a pacifier though. I still suck my thumb when I sleep from time to time. I find myself doing it absent mindedly when I'm stressed out

 **SarBear17:**  
Okay, well then you're at least a little older, maybe from three to eight. What kind of cartoons to you like to watch?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, Gargoyles, Dextor's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Ed Edd n Eddy, the original Power Puff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, CatDog, anything with Scooby-Doo, The Wild Thornberry's, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and um... I'm sure there's more, I just can't think of any more

 **SarBear17:**  
You sure are a 90's cartoon person. What about movies?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Just about anything under the sun, in all honesty. I love almost all Disney movies, all Pixar movies, and almost all Dreamworks movies

 **SarBear17:**  
Okay, if you had to pick three from each network, what would you choose?

 **PillyPie22:**  
That's so hard!!!

Lily grunted, "Ugh."

 **PillyPie22:**  
Disney: Little Mermaid, Lilo & Stitch, and Finding Nemo. Pixar: Toy Story, Monster's INC, Up... and The Incredibles. Dreamworks: Shrek, Wallace & Gromit, and Shark Tales

 **SarBear17:**  
I told you three

As Lily started to type 'I know' she added Mommy at the end. Her eyes grew wide, and she quickly backspaced the whole message. She set her phone down for a moment, and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she almost sent that to Sarah. She shook her head, thinking,  _no... not yet at least_. She grabbed her phone and started to type again.

 **PillyPie22:**  
I know... but, there's too many good Pixar movies. I had to have four

 **SarBear17:**  
I know, I'm just teasing you, sweetheart

Lily felt her heart leap at the pet name.

 **SarBear17:**  
Good choices btw. I can't really gage off those. Littles of all aged like the same movies/shows. It's really up to how you feel. But, as I've said before, you don't have to limit yourself. You need to explore things, and see what works for you

 **PillyPie22:**  
Thank you. You're helping me a lot

 **SarBear17:**  
I'm glad!

 **PillyPie22:**  
What kind of shows and movies do you like?

 **SarBear17:**  
Well, I enjoy a few cartoons, but adult cartoons. There are a few old Cartoon Network ones I'll watch. I like realistic shows, not like the shitty "based on a real story" stuff, but like The Crown, and The Handmaid's Tale. Movie wise, I enjoy all things, well except for horrors, I absolutely hate them. I'll sit through one if I have to if I'm seeing one with someone else

 **PillyPie22:**  
I hate horror movies too! I have to do a paper on the classic Frankenstein, and I just can't do it

 **SarBear17:**  
When is it due?

 **PillyPie22:**  
...tomorrow...

 **SarBear17:**  
How much do you have done?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Uh

 **SarBear17:**  
Lily?

 **PillyPie22:**  
Like half... I can't finish the book

 **SarBear17:**  
Watch the original movie. It's similar enough to the book that you should be able to work off that. I want you doing that instead of talking to be

Lily sighed, she didn't want to stop talking to Sarah, but something in her so desperately wanted to do as she was told.

 **PillyPie22:**  
But... I want to talk to you

 **SarBear17:**  
I'll be here when you get back. I'm not going anywhere. That's more important than me

 **PillyPie22:**  
Promise?

 **SarBear17:**  
I promise, sweetheart. Go ahead, and do you school work

 **PillyPie22:**  
Okay

Almost six hours passed, and it was approaching nine thirty. Lily had finished her paper thanks to the movie, and felt exhausted. She put her assignment into the folder she would give her professor tomorrow. She made sure all of her school stuff was ready for tomorrow before letting herself relax.

The girl grabbed her phone, and went into her bedroom. She turned on the light, and went into the bathroom to take her nightly bath. She turned on the water, and added her favorite scented bubbles. Once she was satisfied with the temperature and the amount of bubbles, she took off her clothing and got into the bath.

Lily began to relax, and grabbed her phone. She clicked onto Tumblr, and smiled when she saw a message from Sarah. It was from an hour ago.

 **SarBear17:**  
I'm headed to work. I'll probably be home late, and I'm hoping you'll be in bed by then. I hope you got your paper done. If you message me, and I don't answer it's bc I don't answer my phone at work. I'll talk to you tomorrow though. I hope you have a good night.


	4. Friday Nights

Lily plopped down onto the couch. A long, exaggerated groan left her lips as her head fell back. Her phone chimed from inside her pocket, and she grabbed it. Her sad frown turned into a cheerful grin.

 **SarBear17:**  
Hey, how are you?

Lily unlocked her phone, and clicked onto the message.

 **PillyPie22:**  
Better now that I'm home. You?

 **SarBear17:**  
Me too

 **PillyPie22:**  
Where were you?

 **SarBear17:**  
My friend Amanda dragged me out for lunch. I didn't really want to go out, so I'm happy I'm home

 **PillyPie22:**  
Home on a Friday night?

 **SarBear17:**  
Yes, I'm not twenty one just yet, so I don't go drink or party like some of my friends. What about you?

 **PillyPie22:**  
I don't have friends

 **SarBear17:**  
That's impossible

 **PillyPie22:**  
Not really. People don't like me

 **SarBear17:**  
Well I like you

 **PillyPie22:**  
You do?

 **SarBear17:**  
Of course I do! You're so sweet, and nice, and well you're amazing

Lily felt herself blushing hard.

 **PillyPie22:**  
Thank you. I think that way of you too

 **SarBear17:**  
I'm glad. So, what do you do on Friday nights?

 **PillyPie22:**  
I usually take a bath, then watch a movie with some popcorn and candy. What about you?

 **SarBear17:**  
Sometimes I spend the night at my friend Amanda's and we drink because she's twenty one, and can get us drinks. But, on nights like tonight, I stay home, watch TV and order in if I have the money

Lily felt a little jealousy of this Amanda girl. She didn't know why, but she was.

 **PillyPie22:**  
Amanda sounds like a nice friend

 **SarBear17:**  
She is, I've known her since I was fourteen. She's like a sister to me, but she's straight

Lily felt a little at ease over this.

 **PillyPie22:**  
I take it you're not?

 **SarBear17:**  
Nope. Strictly pussy

A little laugh escaped the girl's lips.

 **SarBear17:**  
Are you?

 **PillyPie22:**  
As with everything else, I don't know...

 **SarBear17:**  
That's okay. You've got time to figure it all out

 **PillyPie22:**  
How? I mean... how do you know?

 **SarBear17:**  
Some just know. Some experience and experiment

 **PillyPie22:**  
What did you do?

 **PillyPie22:**  
I'm sorry if I'm asking too much

 **SarBear17:**  
You're not, it's okay. You're curios, I understand. I was too at one point. I experienced and experimented. I slept with a guy once, and knew that I didn't care for it. I slept with a woman, and knew that's what I liked. I have a few lesbian/gay friends who say they always knew, and never had to "experiment"

 **PillyPie22:**  
Oh okay

 **SarBear17:**  
Lily, do you mind if I have your number? I don't really care for Tumblr messages

Lily smiled to herself, thinking,  _she must like me if she wants my number_. She quickly typed in her digits and waited.

At the top of her screen she saw a new message from an unknown number. She clicked on it.

 **Unknown** : It's Sarah

The girl saved the number with Sar Bear was the contact name.

 **Lily** : Hi ****

 **Sar Bear** : Hey

 **Lily** : Do you mind if...

 **Sar Bear** : If?

 **Lily** : If I have a picture to add with your contact?

 **Sar Bear** : Is this your way of asking to see what I look like?

 **Lily** : Maybe...

 **Sar Bear** : Only if I get one back

 **Lily** : I can do that

 **Sar Bear** : picture message

Lily studied the picture, felling her heart race. She thought Sarah looked like the most beautiful thing ever. Her wavy, chestnut brown hair. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes. Her small, faint freckles. Her perfect, plump, pink lips.

She started to type, but realized she couldn't just outright say 'you're gorgeous... and hot!' She sighed, and decided to just send the best picture she could find if herself. One with mild makeup, straight hair, and a small smile.

 **Sar Bear** : You're very cute

The girl bit her lip as she smiled.

 **Lily** : Thank you, you are too. Well, gorgeous

 **Sar Bear** : Thank you too

 **Lily** : Just a question, what do you have as my name in your phone?

 **Sar Bear** : Pilly Pie, but I think I'm going to change it to Cutie Pie

Lily's cheeks burned even harder than before, and her cheeks hurt from smiling to hard.

 **Cutie Pie** : Oh

 **Sar Bear** : Is that okay?

 **Cutie Pie** : Yes... I just

 **Sar Bear** : ?

 **Cutie Pie** : Ugh, it made me blush when you said that

 **Sar Bear** : I bet you looked cute

 **Cutie Pie** : Stop it! That made it worse

 **Sar Bear** : Maybe that's what I was going for

 **Cutie Pie** : You suck

 **Sar Bear** : I don't suck, honey, I lick and nibble

 **Cutie Pie** : You're horrible! I didn't mean it that way

Lily rolled her eyes with a small laugh. She stood from the couch to go into her bathroom for her bath.

 **Sar Bear** : I know, I'm teasing you, sweetheart

After filling the tub, and undressing, she answered.

 **Cutie Pie** : Mhm, sure you were

 **Sar Bear** : What are you up to?

 **Cutie Pie** : Taking a bath

 **Sar Bear** : I guess it'd be a bad time to ask to FaceTime you then, huh?

The girl's brows raised as her eyes went wide.  _FaceTime? This means she wants to talk to me... face to face... kind of. She wants to see my face..._

 **Cutie Pie** : FaceTime? Really?

 **Sar Bear** : Too soon?

 **Cutie Pie** : Well... no. You really want to FaceTime me?

 **Sar Bear** : Why not?

 **Cutie Pie** : Idk, I just didn't expect you to want to I guess see me? Or talk to me that way

 **Sar Bear** : We don't have to. I just thought it might be nice since we're both home alone. Plus, we can get to know each other more

Lily thought about it for a moment. Even though she was scared to do this, part of her wanted to see Sarah, and talk to her.

 **Cutie Pie** : I want to... maybe after my bath

 **Sar Bear** : Okay, sounds good to me. Let me know when you're done

 **Cutie Pie** : Okay

Lily took a quicker bath than usual, and dried off. After combing her hair, she got dressed in a onesie, and turned on her TV in her bedroom. She bit her lip as she texted Sarah.

 **Cutie Pie** : I'm back

 **Sar Bear** : That was quick

 **Cutie Pie** : Yeah

 **Sar Bear** : Would you like me to call?

 **Cutie Pie** : Please?

Soon the FaceTime call came up, and with her shaky hand she pressed accept. She dropped her phone as soon as her finger hit the screen. She looked down, her phone on the top of her bed, between her knees. She saw Sarah's beautiful face on the screen.

"Lily?"

 _Her voice... damn her voice_ , she thought.

"I-I..." she stammered. "Sorry."

"It's okay, honey. There's no need to be nervous... if you want maybe cover your face with a stuffie, if that will comfort you." Sarah said, her voice soothing the girl.

Lily looked around her bed, and picked up her three foot teddy, and placed him in her lap, his head coving her lips and nose, leaving her eyes left to see. She picked up her phone and held it up.

"Hi..."

Sarah smiled largely, "Hi." The girl stayed silent. "It's okay to be nervous, but I don't bite, sweetheart."

Lily nodded softly, feeling herself blushing. "But... you said you nibble."

A small chuckle came through the phone, and Lily felt her heart melt.

"You're right I did... but, only in a good way."

The younger of the two looked down, burring her face into the teddy's head. "I'm sorry," her words were muffled.

"Don't apologized. I think it's cute." Lily shook her head. "Don't be so shy, honey."

She looked back up, biting her lip. She gave a soft nod, and moved her teddy slightly to show the rest of her face.

"See. Now was that so hard?" The brunette raised a brow.

"Yes." The girl mumbled.

"Why don't you tell me your teddy's name?" Sarah asked, trying to help the younger woman feel better.

"Teddy... it's not very special."

"Is he special to you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me why." Lily mumbled, but it wasn't very clear. "Lily, use your words better."

She sighed, and took a deep breath. "I said, yes, because he's the first stuffie I bought with my own money."

"That is very special then. Is he your favorite?"

"No," Lily shook her head.

"Who is?"

The blonde turned to her left, picking up a small purple bear. "She's Lola."

"Well, Lola, you're very cute. Why is she your favorite?"

There was a small smile on her lips. "Cause she's purple."

Another chuckle from Sarah, and Lily's smile grew larger. "Do you have any others?" The girl nodded. "Can I met them?" She nodded again.

Lily set down Lola, and grabbed a rainbow teddy that was bigger than Lola, but smaller than Teddy. "This is Tahlula."

"She's cute too."

She set that one down, and got off her bed. She switched the camera to show off a life sized tan teddy bear. "This is Bubba. He's nice to cuddle with some times, but he takes up a lot of room on my bed, so he sits on a bean bag chair."

"He seems nice and cozy."

"Mhm." Lily hummed as she walked back to her bed. She pulled Teddy back into her lap. She sat her head on his, and gave Sarah a small smile. "You're pretty."

The older woman blushed slightly. "Thank you... what are you doing besides talking to me?"

"Movie... uh, it's on the TV."

"What movie?"

Lily looked up, "It's James and the Giant Peach."

"That's a good movie!"

"Mhm," she nodded again. "I like Jack better."

"You mean Nightmare before Christamas?" Sarah asked and got a nod. "Honey, are you in little space?"

"I think so."

"Do you know what that is?"

Lily looked down, "Kinda. It's a space in your head when you feel little... and shy..."

"It's not just in your head. It can be the space around you. Like your bed, with your stuffies, and movies or cartoons." The brunette explained.

She nodded, messing with the fur on Teddy. She looked up, her eyes meeting Sarah's who was studying her. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"You," Sarah smiled. "You're a cutie."

Lily looked back down, her cheeks bright pink and a smile on her lips.

"The name suits you well."

She shook her head gently. "No..."

"Why not?"

"I dunno."

"Lily."

"Hm?"

"Look at me," Sarah said, not sternly but softly.

Blue eyes flickered back up, "Hm?"

"I just wanted to see your eyes again." The woman smirked.

The blue eyes rolled, and she scoffed, "Meanie."

Lily didn't understand how she felt so comfortable to act this way around Sarah. She thought she could never show this side of herself to anyone.

"What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Little things... things about you..."

"What about me?"

"I... I dunno." Lily looked away again.

"You can tell me, you know?" Sarah's voice was soft and soothing.

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"You do?" Lily looked back, a small smile on her lips, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes. How can I not? Lily, you're so sweet, nice, and adorable."

Her grin grew into a smile. "Really?" She bit her lip.

"Yes," Sarah chuckled.

"You know... I mean, like like."

"I know what you mean, cutie."

The blush on the girl's cheeks became redder by the pet name. "Okay," she said softly before putting her face onto Teddy's head again, hiding her face as she smiled big.

A loud knock came through the phone, and Lily looked up to see confusion on Sarah's face. She watched as the brunette stood from her couch and walked.

"Yeah?" She said loudly, and Lily could see part of a door.

"I got your favorite wine!" A feminine voice said.

Lily instantly felt sad and jealous. She waited and listened.

"Mandy," Sarah sighed. She unlocked the door, and it opened. "Will you give me a second?" Sarah looked down at her phone.

"You're fine..."

The sound was cut off, and the screen went black. The girl sighed to herself. She knew they'd have to get off the phone. Sarah's face reappeared and she has an apologetic smile.

"Hey, I'm going to have to get off. Amanda's here, and I guess a few others are coming. I'll text you, okay, cutie?"

Lily's lips turned to a smile at the name. She nodded once, "Okay... bye."

"Bye." Sarah smiled before the call was ended.


	5. FaceTime

Lily woke to her ringtone going off. Her hand searched her bed for the device, and once she found it, she clicked accept without looking. She put her phone to her ear, eyes still closed.

"Hello?"

"It's a FaceTime call." Sarah's voice said.

Lily's eyes shot open, and she covered her face with Lola. She stayed silent, but peaked at her phone. Sarah's dark brown hair was up in a half ponytail, and she had on no makeup.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"It okay..."

"I can call back later, sweetheart."

Lily shook her head quickly. "No... it okay... just lemme wake up." She yawned and sat up on her bed. She could hear a small laugh from Sarah. She got out of bed, leaving her phone on the blanket. She stretched with a yawn, and said, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" The brunette asked though the phone.

"I have to pee."

When Lily came back she could hear Sarah talking to someone. She laid back down on her bed, and grabbed her phone. She looked at the screen to see the woman smiling with a greyhound licking her cheek.

"Who's that?" The blonde asked softly.

"This is Millie. She's still a pup."

Lily smiled to herself. "She's adorable."

"I think so too. I got her a month ago from a shelter."

"Awe!"

"She's my little buddy who keeps me company when no one is over." Sarah explained.

"I wish I had a puppy."

Through the phone Sarah could tell Lily was deep into littlespace. "Maybe one day you could meet Millie."

A small grin showed up on the girl's face. "Really?"

"Why not?" She grinned.

"I-I... where do you live?"

"Brooklyn."

"That's not far," Lily said and felt her heart swell with happiness.

"What's that grin for?" Sarah asked, pulling the girl from her thoughts.

"Hm?" Lily hummed as she looked back at the screen.

"Your silly grin. What's it for?"

"Oh," she blushed. "I-I don't know." She looked down, her smile still very apparent.

"No, come on, tell me, cutie pie."

Lily's smile grew larger at her new nickname, and she blushed. "I guess... the idea of seeing you. Like, really seeing you... it makes me happy."

"Are you free next weekend?"

Lily looked back up to her phone, "Yeah." She bit her lip, trying to hide her large smile.

"Then it's a date."

"A date?"

"If you want it to be." Sarah couldn't tell if the question was good or bad.

"I do."

Millie started to bark, and Sarah laughed. "Are you hungry, baby?" The dog barked again. "Okay, let's go." She said in a soft baby voice.

Lily watched as the brunette got up, and walked into what she assumed to be the kitchen to feed the puppy. She smiled as she watched, seeing how loving Sarah was. The woman walked back to her couch and sat down.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"For?"

"Our date," Sarah laughed softly.

"Oh!" The blonde exclaimed, and shook her head at herself. "Sorry, I'm still trying to wake up."

"You're fine."

"Uh, it's up to you... I-I don't really know what to do on a date." She admitted shyly.

"Have you ever been on a date?"

"No..."

"That's okay. How about we go out to eat?"

Lily nodded, "That sounds good."

"Do you want to come to Brooklyn, or do you want me to come up there?"

"I..." she paused and thought to herself. "It's up to you."

"You're really bad at making decisions, aren't you?"

The blonde just nodded.

"That's perfectly okay... some littles are. There's nothing bad about that." Sarah offered a smile. "How about you come here, and after our date you can meet Millie."

A smile appeared on the girl's lips. "Okay, I like the sound of that."

"Do you like pizza?"

"Who doesn't?!"

A hearty laugh came from the woman, "Okay, good. I'll text you the address to the pizzeria, and we can eat lunch there."

"Okay," Lily nodded with a smile.

Sarah's phone buzzed, and the blonde could see her facial expression changed. She sighed loudly. "Can I call you back? My mom's calling."

"Just text me."

"Okay, bye cutie pie."

"Bye."


	6. Dates

"What should I take...?" Lily asked herself as she got ready for her date with Sarah.

Over the week, the two had grown closer. Almost every day they Facetimed, and even if it was for only thirty minutes, they were both satisfied. They started to learn more about each other. Both of them learned that Lily was truly a little, and not a switch by just a few conversations. Sarah had learned some of Lily's favorite things other than her stuffies and movies, while Lily learned that Sarah could be dominant and stern, but loving and caring. Neither of them had said anything about what they wanted their relationship to be, but were hoping that after this date things will become clearer.

Lily looked at herself in mirror. She had on a cream colored spaghetti-strap dress with an off white cardigan, and white flats. She had lightly curled her hair, and applied a light amount of makeup. She grabbed a small over the shoulder purse, placing her phone, keys, and wallet inside. She looked down at her watch on her wrist, seeing it was almost noon, and she had to be in Brooklyn by one.

When she got outside, she got into a taxi, and told the man the address Sarah gave her. She got onto her phone while she waited in the taxi for forty-five drive. About halfway there, her father called.

"Hello?"

"Lily, what are you doing today?"

"Uh..." she paused, wondering if she should tell him. "I'm hanging out with a friend."

"What kind of friend?"

"Just a friend, Dad. She's taking me out to eat at a pizzeria where she works."

"Oh, okay." He sounded relieved.

"Why?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to dinner with the boys and I, but you're busy. Will you be staying the night with her?"

"I don't think so... but, maybe?" Lily really wasn't sure.

"Okay, just let me know what you're doing tomorrow. If you're still with her then maybe next weekend."

"Okay, Dad."

"Where does she live?"

"Brooklyn."

"Is she from school?" Her father asked, and Lily rolled her eyes at his questions.

"Yes," she lied.

"Okay, well have fun, Lily pad."

"I will, thanks Dad. Talk to you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After hanging up, Lily texted Sarah.

 **Cutie Pie:** I'm almost there

 **Sar Bear:** Okay, I'm outside at one of the tables

 **Cutie Pie:** Okay

The cab came to a stop, and Lily handed the driver the amount she owed. She stepped out of the vehicle, and looked around. She spotted Sarah sitting down, and walked towards her. When their eyes locked, they both smiled. Sarah stood up, and she was wearing a short, grey sweater, black high-waisted jeans, and grey ankle boots.

They hugged each other, and sat at the table. "I ordered a cheese pizza, I hope that's okay."

"It is." Lily said softly.

"You're taller than I expected."

"I'm told that a lot..." she said, looking down at her hands that laid in her lap.

"Hey," Sarah said softly, making the girl look up at her. "Don't be so nervous. Okay?" Lily just nodded. "Give me your hand."

"Huh?"

"Give me one of your hands." The brunette said again, holding out her own hand. Lily did as she was told, and was surprised when Sarah laced their fingers together. "It's okay to be nervous, but you don't need to be."

"Paulson, here's your pizza," a young man said as she places a small whole pizza on the table between them. "What can I get you to drink, babe?" He looked towards Lily.

"Uh... water is fine."

"You sure? We have a fresh thing of lemonade if you want that."

"Sure."

The dark haired boy walked off, and back into the building.

Lily turned back towards Sarah, who was still holding her hand. She gave a small shy smile, and looked back down at her lap. "Sorry..."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm not very talkative... being shy."

Sarah rubbed her thumb over the back of the girl's hand, soothing her instantly. "Don't apologize. I understand if you're shy or nervous. I'm not upset, okay?"

"Okay."

The boy came back with the lemonade and set it on the table. He brought a pizza cutter, and cut up the pizza for them. "Is she the girl you've been talking about?" He asked Sarah.

Lily felt herself blush, thinking,  _she's talked about me to someone... does that mean she really likes me._

"Yes, now get out of here, Zack."

"Or what?" He teased.

"Or I'll tell Joey you like to give head in the back to Miles."

Lily's eyes grew wide as she looked down at her lap, a small laugh came from her lips.

"Asshole," he muttered before walking off.

"That worked well," Sarah said to herself before picking up a piece of pizza.

"Is that true?" the blonde asked.

"Yup."

Lily laughed a little again, and picked up a slice for herself. While eating, she was mostly silent, and Sarah was perfectly fine with it. Zach came back a few times to give them refills on their drinks. He came back one last time, and Sarah asked for a box for the rest of the pizza they couldn't finish. After the pizza was boxed, and they got another set of drinks to go, they sat at the table for a little longer.

"So," Sarah said softly. "Do you still want to head to my apartment? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do," Lily said with a small smile.

The woman stood up, and held out her hand for Lily. They walked hand in hand down the street. It felt so normal to the both of them, and calming to Lily. Before she felt like a nervous wreck, but now she was at ease, and relaxed with the other woman.

"How far?" Lily asked.

"Just a block and a half."

"Okay."

They walked in silence, enjoying each other's presence. When they came to a crosswalk, and stopped, the blonde rested her head on the other's shoulder.

Sarah smiled to herself. She feared that Lily might not open up to her, and not want to take the step further like going to her apartment. She didn't have anything special planned. She just wanted to see Lily in a private setting.

It didn't take much longer, and they arrived to Sarah's apartment complex. Unlike Lily's building with an elevator, they had to walk up three flights of stairs to get to her apartment. As soon as the key went into its place Millie could be heard barking inside.


	7. Spend the Night

They arrived to Sarah's apartment complex. Unlike Lily's building that had an elevator, they had to walk up three flights of stairs to get to her apartment. As soon as the key went into its place Millie could be heard barking inside.

"Shh," the brunette said as she opened the door.

The dog jumped on Lily, licking her hand. She kneeled down, and pet the pup. A giggle felt her lips as Millie licked her cheek over and over.

Sarah shut the door, and took the pizza and their drinks into the kitchen. She walked back into the living room, a smile spread across her lips at the sight. "She liked you a lot." She said.

"I can tell," Lily smiled up at the older woman.

"Millie, come here." Sarah said, and the greyhound ran to her and jumped up into her arms. "Good girl."

They walked over to the couch, and sat down. Lily wasn't sure what to do or say, so she just sat there. She watched as Sarah picked up a bone off the floor, and threw it onto a small dog bed.

"Go lay down." Millie jumped off the couch, and over to her bed.

"She's well trained." The blonde said.

"She is, I'm surprised with how well she learns."

"Why?" Lily turned her body so her back way against the arm of the couch, and she crossed her legs, looking at Sarah.

"When I got her she was a little scrawny thing. She had mange, so I had to give her medicine every day, wash her, and rub her down with some special cream the vet gave me. When they found her, she was sick with kennel couch, and didn't think she would make it. Luckily I got her better, and her hair grew back. The animal hospital I take her to say they wouldn't recognize her without knowing her name."

"That's so sad... but, so amazing."

The brunette smiled, "I think so too."

"So is it just you and Millie that live here?"

"Yes, but my sister comes over once in a while and stays the night. She and my mom live just down the street, so whenever she wants she just walks over. My friend Amanda comes by on most Fridays, and sometimes Zachary will show up with her." She explained.

"Sound better than me."

"Well, you can come over whenever you want." Sarah said with a small smile.

"I can?" Lily bit her lip, trying to hide her excitement.

"Yes." The brunette leaned across the couch, bringing her hand up to the other's cheek. She used her thumb to softly pull the girl's bottom lip away from her teeth. "Don't do that..."

"Why?" the younger woman's voice was barely audible.

"It's distracting... and cute."

"Oh," she blushed, and tried to look away, but Sarah kept her face in place as she leaned in.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Lily nodded, and her eyes fluttered shut. Their lips lightly pressed against one another's. Sarah pulled away, and they looked into each other's eyes before kissing again.

The girl could feel something inside her that she had never felt before, and didn't quite understand it. But, when Sarah pulled away completely the feeling faded.

The soft laugh from the brunette pulled Lily from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she breathed out, and opened her eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Sarah kissed her again. The feeling came back, and this time was stronger. It sat in the pit of her stomach, and it was getting stronger as their kisses grew rougher, and passionate. She has never been kissed like this before; in fact she had never been kissed at all, so it was a whole new experience for her.

The brunette ended up on her lap, and one arm hung on her shoulder, while the other was tangled in her blonde curls. She didn't know what to even do with her hands, but one gripped the back of Sarah's shirt while the other rested on her hip.  They pulled away momentarily, both panting for breath. They were both smiling wildly while they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're a good kisser," Sarah said softly.

"I am?"

"Very good."

Lily's smile grew larger at this, she thought she might be horrible from being inexperienced.

"Haven't you been told that before?"

"No," she shook her head softly. She looked down, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "I've never been kissed before."

"Not once?"

"No..."

Sarah pulled back a little, letting her hand slip away from the blonde curls, and joined her hands together behind the girl's neck. A soft smile remained on her lips. "Then it was my pleasure to be your first."

Lily felt at ease with the woman's words, and let out a sigh. "Me too," she looked back up at the brunette, giving the same soft smile.

"I take it that mean you're a virgin too?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Sarah nodded. "I want to take things slow, I did before I knew that, so don't think that's why. Well, we can take this at the speed you'd like, but I'd like that to be slow."

"Can we still kiss like that?" the blonde asked.

The other chuckled, and nodded her head. "Yes, yes we can."

"Good, I like it."

Sarah leaned forward again, kissing more gently this time. She wanted to make this right, and show Lily the true feeling behind love and passion. They were pulled from each other again from Millie barking next to them from the floor.

The brunette pulled away with a sign, and looked down at the pup. "What? Do you need to go potty?" Millie barked again. "I'll be right back." She said before getting off Lily's lap.

"I can go with you to walk her."

"She has this fake pallet of grass on the balcony, it's okay."  She explained as she walked over to the glass sliding door and let the dog out.

Lily looked over the couch to see Sarah standing at the sliding doors, and then Millie ran back into the room.

"Good girl, now go lay back down."

The dog did as she was told, laid back in her bed, and started to chew on her bone again.

Sarah walked back over to the couch, and sat down next to Lily. She had something she really wanted to discuss, but she wasn't sure if Lily was ready for it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," the blonde nodded once.

She turned to face Lily, and took the girl's hands in her own. "How we met... is that the type of relationship you want? A caregiver/little dynamic? If you do, that's perfectly fine with me, and if you don't, that's fine with me too."

"I-I..." Lily looked down at their hands, gnawing on her lip as she thought. "I think so." She looked back up, her blue hues meeting brown. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course it is." Sarah smiled. "Like I said whichever you want, I want."

She bit her lip again, nodding her head. This time she leaned forward and kissed Sarah softly. "It might take me a while... to open up and come around to this."

"That's perfectly fine. We can move at any speed you want."

Lily kissed her once more before sitting back again. "So..."

"So?" Sarah raised her brow.

"What do we do now?"

"We can talk, watch TV, if you want a glass of wine I have a bottle left over from last night's get together with Amanda."

"No wine... I don't drink."

"Okay, that's fine. How about we watch something?" Sarah asked.

"Okay."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Anything... well, nothing that's scary."

"I think I can find something."

The brunette stood from the couch, and over to the entertainment center. She opened a drawer, looking through her collection of movies. "Do you like Minions?"

Lily's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Yes!"

Sarah laughed sweetly with a smile. "Okay, now do you want to watch Minions or Despicable Me?"

"You choose."

The woman put Minions into the DVD player, and turned on the TV. She walked back over to the couch, and sat down. As the previews started she held open her arms, "You can lay on me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, come here."

Lily scooted over, and laid down, resting her head on Sarah's lap. She looked up at the brunette, who was looking at her with a smile.

"Watch the movie, not me."

Her eyes went to the TV, and smiled to herself as she saw Sarah skip through the previews and straight to the movie. As the first scene played, she could feel the other woman's fingers slowly running through her hair, and slowly down her arm. Over and over again she did this.

Lily could feel her eyes falling shut, and sleep quickly taking over. The soothing hand of Sarah's sent her to sleep with a smile on her face.

The music of the end credits ran through her ears, and her eyes opened slowly. She looked up, seeing Sarah's eyes trained on the TV. She took in a deep breath and moved so she was facing Sarah's stomach. Her eyes closed again, and inhaled the other's perfume, finding it comforting.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" Lily asked softly, the rasp of her voice deeper than usual.

"Because you're cute when you sleep... and you obviously needed some sleep."

"I can sleep anywhere," she said with a laugh.

She could feel Sarah's fingers return to her hair. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"No... I don't want to sleep through our first date."

The brunette ran her finger down Lily's soft cheek. "I don't mind."

The girl sat up, resting her head on Sarah's shoulder. "You're so sweet to me."

"How could I not be? I like you a lot, cutie pie."

Lily grinned at the nickname she had grown to love so much. "I like you a lot too."

"Wanna do this again next weekend?"

The girl sighed to herself, "I can't. My father wants me to have dinner with him and my brothers." 

"Okay."

"Maybe Sunday?"

"Works for me, babe."

"Do you..." Lily bit her lip as she paused.

"Do I...?"

"Can I maybe stay over? If not, it's okay."

Sarah smiled, and kissed the side of Lily's head. "Yes, I wanted you to, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to."

She nodded against the brunette, "Yeah, I do."

"I have some things I think you can wear to sleep in... if you want I can sleep on the pull o—"

Lily interrupted her, "I want to sleep with you... I mean, not sex but—"

"I know what you mean." Sarah laughed. "That works with me."

After Despicable Me one and two, Lily was getting tired again. Through both movies, she stayed in Sarah's embrace, and loved every second of it, just as much as Sarah did.

"Come on, I'll show you to the bedroom. Do you want to take a shower or a bath?" Sarah asked as they both stood from the couch.

"No, but thank you."

They entered the small bedroom, and Sarah walked over to her dresser. She kneeled to the floor, and opened the bottom drawer. She dug through a few of her clothes, and pulled out a onesie. She stood up, and walked over to Lily, placing it over her.

"It might be a little short on the legs, but it should fit."

"I thought you were a dom... why do you have a onesie?"

"Just because I'm not little doesn't mean I can't enjoy a onesie every once in a while." Sarah said and handed the onesie over. "Now you change while I grab us some drinks. Do you want juice or milk?"

"Uh... chocolate milk."

"Okay," the older woman said before walking out of the bedroom, and closing the door behind her.

Lily set the onesie on the bed in front of her. She slipped off her shoes, and placed them by the dresser. She took off her cardigan, and then her dress. She unzipped the onesie, and stepped into it. After zipping it back up, she found that it fit perfectly. She sat down on the bed, and waited. When there was a knock at the bedroom door, she said, "You can come in."

Sarah walked in with a glass of chocolate milk, and another glass filled with water. "Here you go." Sarah said as she handed the glass over.

"Thank you."

Millie ran into the room, and jumped up on the bed. She went up to the pillows and laid down. "No." Sarah said. "You have to sleep in your bed tonight."

Lily looked back at the pup who was curled up, and looking at the older woman. "She can sleep with us... I don't mind."

"Okay."

The brunette places her glass of water on the nightstand, and went over to her dresser. She picked out a shirt, and started to unbutton her plants. As she shimmied out of the skinny jeans, she looked up, seeing Lily's eyes trained on her.

"Shit, sorry."

"Y-you're fine."

Sarah turned around, and pulled off her top. From where the blonde sat, she saw that the woman hadn't been wearing a bra the whole day, and it made that feeling in the pit of her stomach come back. She slowly sipped on her chocolate milk while Sarah walked around the room, getting things ready for bed.

"Uh... is another movie okay? I don't have cable or internet, so that's about all I watch."

"It's fine with me."

"What would you like to watch?"

"Do you have any Tim Burton?"

"Yes, they're in the living room. What movie?"

"What do you have?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Hold on." She said before leaving the room.

Lily sipped on her milk while she waited. A small laugh left her lips when she heard Sarah bump into something and muttered 'fucking hell.' She came back into the bedroom, and set the DVD boxes on the dresser.

"I've got Corpse Bride, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Frankenweenie, Edward Scissorhands, Beetlejuice, and Coraline."

"Coraline isn't from Tim... a lot of people think that, but it's not." Lily said softly.

"It's not?" the brunette asked as she picked up the case to read the back. "Well shit, it sure isn't." 

The girl laughed, "Yeah... it's not his style. Even though it's animated the same way, it's not his usual darker colors and character featuring."

"Aren't you a smarty about Tim Burton?"

Lily blushed as she looked down. "Not really on him, but his movies. I like them a lot. We could watch Coraline though, that's a good one."

"I like his movies too, and are you sure? You don't want one if his?"

"No," she shook her head. "That one works."

"Okay," Sarah said before turning on the TV, and placing the DVD in its place. She took Lily's cup and set it on the nightstand next to the side where the blonde would be sleeping.

They got into bed, and Millie settled at the end of the bed. Lily scooted closer to the older woman, placing her head on the other's shoulder. It felt so normal to the both of them to be in bed together, snuggling in the warmth of the other's embrace.


	8. Mommy

Lily woke with a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked to her side to see Sarah looking back at her. A smile spread across her lips as she remembered where she was. She turned to her side completely, now facing the woman.

"How long have ya been watchin' me?" the blonde asked softly, her voice making it apparent that she was deep in littlespace.

"Not that long, cutie. Millie woke me to get her breakfast, and I came back in here just a minute ago. Don't you worry, princess." Sarah explained softly, and gently brushed some of the girl's blonde locks behind her ear.

Lily pulled the blanket over her face as she felt herself blushing. A small giggle fell from her lips, and it warmed Sarah's heart.

"Aw, are you shy in the morning?"

She nodded and giggled again.

The brunette got under the blanket, and moved so her face was only an inch away from Lily's. "Is it okay if I'm under here with you, little one?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded again.

Sarah leaned forward and kissed the tip of the girl's nose. "You're so cute, you know that?"

"No," Lily shook her head.

"Oh, yes. I think you're the cutest of 'em all."

"No," she giggled this time.

"Yep!"

"No!"

"Oh, yes. Why don't you, miss cutie pie, come with me to the kitchen. I can find us something to eat."

"Okay."

They both sat up, letting the blanket fall off of them. Lily giggled when she saw what a mess Sarah's hair became from being under the blanket.

"It's my hair, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she laughed and tucked her own hair behind her ears.

Sarah matted down her hair, and got up from the bed. She held out her hand for the other, who gladly took it. They walked out of the bedroom and the brunette pointed to the bathroom across the short hallway, "Go potty, and I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay."

After Lily washed her hands, she went into the kitchen, seeing Sarah looking into the cabinet. "Can I have more milk?" she asked, making the older woman jump.

"Jesus Christ, you're just as bad as Millie." Sarah breathed out.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay," Sarah turned with a soft smile. "You can have more milk. However... for eating I'm not sure, and I don't really have much." She turned back around to look in the cupboard again. "I have pancake mix... but, I might burn them."

"I can cook!" Lily said happily.

"How about I supervise since you're little right now?" Sarah said as she grabbed the box.

"Okay," Lily said and walked over to the woman. She picked up the box, and read the back. "All we gonna need is some water."

"Okay, let me find a mixing bowl, and a measuring cup."

The brunette kneeled down to the ground and looked through the small amount of cooking supplies she had in a cabinet. "Here," she said as she held up a bowl. Lily took the bowl, and sat in on top of the counter. She looked down to see Sarah still looking. "Are there measurements on the bowl?" she asked.

"Uh..." the girl picked up the bowl to look. "Yes."

"Good," Sarah said as she stood up. "How much water do we need?"

Lily looked at the box again. "Well... how many do we want to make?"

"Two each."

"One cup," she answered.

Sarah took the bowl over to the sink, and filled it to one cup. "Okay, how much mix?"

"A cup and a half... can I pour it?"

"Sure, but don't put too much, or spill it."

Lily bit her lip as she poured the mix into the bowl. "Now we need to mix it."

Sarah opened a drawer up, and handed over a rubber spatula. "Here."

The girl smiled to herself as she took the utensil. She mixed the contents together, and set the bowl back onto the counter once she was done. "Pan," she said.

"Right..." the brunette walked over to the dishwasher, and opened it to grab a pan, and a spatula. "Let me handle the heat. I don't want you to burn yourself."

"Bu—" Lily was cut off by a glare from Sarah. She stepped back while she waited.

Once Sarah thought the pan was heated up enough she grabbed a spoon from the drawer to pour some of the mixture onto the pan. "Okay, now please be careful while I grab plates, forks and syrup."

"Okay," she nodded and stepped closer to the stove.

Sarah kept an eye on the girl while she grabbed two plates from the dishwasher, forks, knives, and the syrup from the cupboard. "Do you need butter?"

"Peanut butter," Lily said softly as she flipped the pancake.

The woman grabbed that as well and set everything on the counter. She watched as Lily placed the first pancake on a plate, and poured some more mix onto the pan. While the girl waited to flip the next one, she stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, and kissing the inside of her neck.

Lily let out a giggle, "Mommy!" Her eyes grew wide as she heard herself. Worry instantly filled her. She turned to see a smile on Sarah face, and felt relieved.

Sarah could see the slightly scared look on the blonde's face. She brought her hand up to cup the girl's check. "It's okay. You're allowed to call me that, remember?"

Lily nodded slowly, and smiled to herself. She felt Sarah kiss her gently, and kissed her back. When she remembered about the pancake, she quickly turned around, and flipped it over, seeing the bottom burnt.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"It's okay, princess. We can make more mix if we have to, okay?"

"Okay," Lily said softly.

Luckily they had enough mix to make another pancake, and threw out the burnt one. With Sarah's help Lily spread peanut butter on her pancakes and cut them up. They sat down at Sarah's small kitchen table to each.

"Thank you," the blonde said.

"What for?"

"Helping me cook."

"Well, thank you for cooking." Sarah said with a smile before she took her first bite. She hummed at the flavor. "They're really good."

Lily took her first bite, and nodded. "They are."

While they ate it was silent, but a comfortable silence. Once they were done, Lily helped Sarah rinse the dishes and put them into the dishwasher.

"What do you want to do?" Sarah asked as they walked into the living room.

"Uh... go back to bed?"

A small smile spread across the woman's lips. "Okay," she nodded, and took Lily's hand.

They went into the bedroom, and Sarah looked through the movies she brought in last night. "What do you want to watch?"

"Hmm..." Lily thought for a moment. "I donno... you choose."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Lily sat on the bed while she waited. Millie ran into the room, and jumped onto her lap. She giggled as the pup started to lick her chin and around her mouth. "Do I taste like breakfast?" she asked the dog who just wagged her tail. She looked up when she heard footsteps, and saw Sarah walk in with another stack of movies.

"So, I remembered some of the movies you said you liked. I have Up, Monster's INC, Monster's Universi—"

"Monster's INC!"

Sarah let out a small laugh, "Okay." She placed the movie into the DVD player, and turned on the TV. Once the movie started to play, she turned to see Lily still sitting at the edge of the bed. "Do you want a t-shirt instead of the onesie? I know they get hot sometimes."

"Yes, please."

The brunette went to her dresser, and looked through the drawer. She pulled out an over-sized t-shirt, and handed it over to Lily. "If you want I can leave for you to change."

The girl shook her head. "It okay, I need to pee anyways." She said before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

When Lily came back, Sarah was already laying down, and Millie was settles at the end of the bed. She set the onesie on the hamper next to the dresser, before walking over to the bed, and got under the blanket. She smiled to herself when she felt Sarah hold out her arms for her. She scooted over, and let the woman wrap her in a warm, loving embrace, and set her head on her shoulder.

"I really like you..." the girl said softly.

"I really like you too, cutie pie. I don't just lay in bed and watch cartoons with just anyone, ya know." She teased.

"Why do you have so many cartoons?"

"Some of them are from ones I liked when I was younger, and some are my sister's. She keeps them over here for when she spends the night."

"Oh, okay."

After Monster's INC, they watched Monster's University, and decided maybe to get out of bed finally.

"You can borrow some shorts if you want," Sarah said as she looked through her clothes for something to wear.

"It's okay... I can put on my clothes from yesterday back on."

"I don't mind."

"Only if you don't mind." 

Sarah looked through her drawer of pants and short, and pulled out a pair of cut off denim shorts. "See if these fit."

Lily took the short, and pulled them on. She zipped and buttoned them. "Yup, they fit."

"Okay, let me get changed and we can go out if you want."

"Okay." Lily said before grabbing her things, and heading to the living room. She sat on the sofa, and grabbed her phone from her purse. She saw she had a few text from her dad.

 **Dad** : Are you free anytime today?

 **Dad** : Or are you with your friend?

 **Dad** : Just let me know.

Lily let out a sigh, and looked up to see Sarah walking out of the bedroom with a grey t-shirt, black leggings and the same grey ankle boots from yesterday on.

Sarah looked to her and saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just my dad... he asked if I'm free, or if I'm with you."

"He knows about me?"

"Sort of... yesterday on my way to meet you, he called and asked if I was busy, so I told him yes. I told him that a friend that was a girl was taking me to eat pizza... he thinks you're from my school."

The brunette walked over to the couch and sat down. "He doesn't know it was a date does he?"

Lily just shook her head.

"He doesn't know you're... dating at all does he?"

"Nope. When I told him I was seeing a friend he freaked on me, and when I said 'she' he was fine... he assumes I'm straight. And, if he knew we met online he would give me a giant lecture on that."

Sarah moves some of Lily's hair behind her ear, and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to tell him."

"I know... I just know that eventually he'll either find out or have to know."

"Why?"

"I... I mean, I like you a lot." She looked to her side, and stared at Sarah. "Isn't that something you do? Tell you parent that you're seeing someone once it gets serious?"

"Well, yes. Do you see us getting serious?"

"I hope so," Lily said before biting her bottom lip.

The woman brought her hand up to the other's face, and pulled her lip from her teeth. She kissed her gently, "I hope so too." She smiled, and Lily smiled back. "Why don't we go now?"

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever... we can just walk around, if you want that is."

"Sounds good to me." They both got up from the couch, and headed for the door. "Wait," Lily said. "What about Millie?"

"She'll be okay. She's home alone when I work, and it's it longer than four hours I have my sister check up on her. I can call her later if I have to."

"Okay."

They walked downstairs, and out onto the sidewalk. Sarah grabbed Lily's hand as they walked down the street.

The girl felt her phone buzz from inside her purse, and pulled it out. "Ugh," she groaned.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"It's my dad... hold on." She said before answering. "Yes?"

"Are you still with your friend?" He asked.

"Yes... I'll probably be with her until around dinner."

"Okay, so next weekend?"

"Sure, Dad." Lily said before hanging up. "I'm sorry about that."

"You're fine, babe." Sarah said.

They walked a little further, and Lily let out a squeal.

"What?" the woman asked nervously.

Lily pointed towards the park that led to the zoo. "Zoo!"

"How about for our next date. By then I'll have some money to get us some tickets and we can eat there."

The girl nodded, and rested her head on Sarah's shoulder. "I have money, you know."

"Yes, but I don't want you spending it on our dates. I want you spending that money on you and whatever you need."

"Maybe I  _need_  to go to the zoo."

"Maybe you should let me take you. I want to pay for it, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, and swung their arms as they walked.

For hours they just walked around, and Lily looked at her phone seeing it was approaching five.

"We should eat soon."

"Okay, where do you want to eat?"

"Hmm..." Lily looked around when they came to a corner. She spotted McDonalds and pointed.

"Really?" Sarah asked with a small laugh.

"Yup."

"Okay."

They crossed the street, and Lily told Sarah she wanted a Happy Meal with an apple juice. She sat down while Sarah went up to the counter. When she came back with their food, she sat down across from the girl.

Sarah watched as Lily ate quietly, and casually sipped on her juice. She looked up at the other woman, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What?"

"Nothing," the brunette said with a smile and started to eat.

"No... what is it?"

"You're just cute. That's all."

"Oh..."

Sarah saw the blonde blush as she looked away. "It's true."

"Well... so are you."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled.

Once they were done eating, they headed back outside, and Lily sighed to herself. "I think I should get going..."

"Okay," Sarah said and walked them to the curb to her a taxi.

"But, I don't want to go," she said softly, and with a pout.

The older woman turned, and cupped the girl's face in her hands. "I know... I don't want you to go either, but you can always come over on the weekends, and if you ever want me to I can head up there to see you."

"I'd like that."

Sarah leaned forward, and kissed Lily softly on the lips. "And you can always FaceTime me."

"Okay," Lily said before kissing Sarah this time.

"Now go on, I want you to get home before it gets dark." The brunette opened up the taxi door for the girl.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me know when you get home, okay?"

"I will," Lily smiled up at the woman.


	9. Dad's Dinner

The week was spent on FaceTime, and when they weren't, the two were constantly texting each other. Now that it was Saturday, Lily knew she wouldn't be on her phone that much, and hated it.

 **Cutie Pie:** I don't want to go

 **Sar Bear:**  I know, but you have to. When you're done seeing them, if you want you can come over here

 **Cutie Pie:** Can I?

 **Sar Bear:** Of course you can, princess

Lily smiled to herself. Over the whole week, Sarah had called her more pet names that were underlines of little pet names, and she even called Sarah Mommy a few times when they were on FaceTime. Each time it became easier for her, and she was hoping by the time she saw Sarah again, it would come naturally.

 **Cutie Pie:** Thank you so much, Mommy

 **Sar Bear:** You're welcome, cutie. Get going now. Text me whenever you want

 **Cutie Pie:** I'm waiting for Jason to pick me up. Then we're going to our dad's house

 **Sar Bear:** Okay, baby

 **Cutie Pie:** What are you up to?

 **Sar Bear:** Just talking to the most perfect person in the world

She could feel herself blushing hard, and looked up from her phone to see Jason's car coming down the street.

 **Cutie Pie:** Oh really?

Jason stopped in front of the apartment complex, and Lily walked down the front steps. She got into her brother's car, and buckled herself in.

"Why are you blushing?" She heard Jason ask.

"What?"

"You're blushing, kid, I can tell. What's going on with you? You got a boyfriend or something?"

"Or something..." she mumbled and looked down at her phone.

 **Sar Bear:** Yes. She's the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and the cutest little one ever!

"You're blushing harder now." He said.

"Shut the hell up."

 **Cutie Pie:** Stop it!!! I'm blushing so hard right now!

 **Sar Bear:** Maybe that was the plan

"What's your boyfriend saying that's got you all worked up?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"Girlfriend?"

 **Cutie Pie:** I hate you

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I... I think she's my girlfriend."

"Is that who you were with last weekend?"

"Yes, please don't tell Dad... he doesn't know yet. I don't want him to know yet either."

"What doesn't he know? That you're dating or that you're into girls?"

"Both..."

 **Sar Bear:** You love me admit it

Lily's eyes went wide as she felt her heart skip a beat.  _I know I'm falling for her, but is it too soon to say so?_  she asked herself.

"I won't tell him, don't worry. I won't tell Michael either, that little shit can't keep a secret to save his life."

She let out a small laugh while nodding. "Yeah, he really can't."

 **Cutie Pie:**  Maybe I do, and maybe I don't

 **Sar Bear:**  Come one, don't break my heart

 **Cutie Pie:** I do

Lily looked up from her phone to see they were entering their dad's subdivision. She sighed to herself. "Do you know how long we're going to be here?"

"Probably until eight or nine, and I'll drive you back home... or did you want to go to your girlfriend's?" He asked as he turned onto the right street.

"I wanted to go see her."

"Where does she live?"

"Brooklyn... I know that's far."

"I'll take you." Jason said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd rather drive you than let you take a taxi that late."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lily said as she hugged her brother. "I'll let her know."

"Okay, hurry up."

She looked down at her phone to see another message.

 **Sar Bear:**  Yay!

 **Cutie Pie:** I'll be over around nine or ten if that's okay

 **Sar Bear:** Of course

 **Cutie Pie:** My brother is bringing me. He said he doesn't want me in a taxi that late

 **Sar Bear** **:**  I don't blame him, I don't either

 **Cutie Pie** **:** I have to go in. I'll text you in a little while

 **Sar Bear** **:** Okay, princess

Lily smiled to herself before getting out of the car. They walked up to the house, and went inside. Their Dad walked around the corner, "Lily pad!" He grinned and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hi, Dad."

"So, what's for dinner?"

"You're favorite, chicken alfredo with garlic bread."

"Aw, thank you!"

"You're welcome, baby. It should be ready. Michael's watching over it while I came in here." He explained as they walked further into the house.

Their dad and Jason went into the dining room, while Lily went into the kitchen to see Michael at the stove. He looked over at his sister, "How do you know when this is done?"

"Oh, good God, get out of the way." Lily said as she walked to her brother. She looked into the pot, stirred it, and pulled a noodle to eat. "It's done." She said. "Get me the plates."

"Dad wanted to use bowls."

"That's fine."

Michael grabbed the bowls, and brought those over to the counter next to the stove. "Here."

"Where's the garlic bread?"

"Uh..."

"You really shouldn't be put in charge of food."

"It's not my fault!" He argued.

"I know, Mikey." Lily sighed as she grabbed an oven mitt, and pulled the pan from the oven. "Next time, tell Dad no."

"I did... he's had three glasses of wine already." The boy said softly, hoping that their dad couldn't hear him.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Just take the bowls into the dining room. I'll be there in a minute with the bread."

"Okay."

Lily placed the slices of garlic bread on a plate, and walked into the dining room. Everyone had a glass of water except their dad. He had a glass of wine, with the bottle on the table.

She placed the plate in the middle of the table, and sat next to Michael. Jason sat across from her, and their dad was next to him.

"So, Lily how is school?" He asked.

"It's good... I got a B on my last assignment for literature."

"A  _B_?" He raised his brow towards her.

"Yes." Lily started to eat, and tried to stay to her food.

"What about dance?"

"I'm fine. My teacher said maybe for Swan Lake next year he'll put me as the white swan." She explained, which earned her a smile.

"Good."

"Swan Lake, huh?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said with a smile too. "The show would be towards Christmas. We will start practicing late summer... if I get the spot."

"I bet you will."

"Thanks."

The rest of dinner consisted of small talk about Jason's work and Michael's sports. Once Lily finished her food, she took her dish to the kitchen, and checked her phone.

 **Sar Bear** **:** I hope you're having a fun time

 **Cutie Pie** **:**  I never have fun here, but tonight is tolerable. I'm not getting a lecture about school, or about my life

 **Sar Bear** **:** I'm sorry babe

 **Cutie Pie** **:** It's okay. I just want to get out of here to see you

 **Sar Bear** **:** I'll wait up for you, don't worry

 **Cutie Pie** **:** Thank you

 **Sar Bear** **:** You're welcome, cutie

"Lily?" her Dad called.

"Coming."

 **Cutie Pie** **:** I have to go, I'll text you in a little while

She put her phone back into her pocket, and back into the dining room, "Yeah?"

"What are your plans tomorrow?"

"Uh... I'll be with a friend. I was hoping I could go hang out with her after I leave... why?"

"Oh, okay. Well, I wanted to take you and Michael to the movies or something. I can take Michael and Jason."

"Okay... I'm sorry. She just really wanted to take me out."

"Where are you two going?"

"I think to the zoo." She said with a smile.

"How did you meet this girl again?"

She thought for a moment. "Drama class."

"What's her name?"

"Sarah."

"How old is she?"

Lily sighed, and sat down at the table. "She's twenty."

"She's a bit older than you."

"Dad, everyone is older than me there. There is literally no one my age there." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't get an attitude with me." He warned.

"I'm not." She sighed. "I'm just saying that there's no one there that's my age, so I have to become friends with those who are older than me."

He stayed silent.

"Mikey, do you want to come over tonight? We can have a dude's night, and I can take Lily to her friend's." Jason asked.

"Yeah!" the boy said excitedly. "Let me go pack a bag." Michael said before running up the stairs to his room.

"There, not you can have a relaxing time alone, Dad." Jason smiled.

"One of these weekends you all need to stay over." He said. "I miss having all of you around."

"We know," both Lily and Jason said.

Michael came back with a bag over his shoulder. Let's go!"

"Okay," Jason laughed as he got up from the table. "Thanks for dinner, Dad."

Lily got up, and walked around the table to kiss their dad's cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah, see you guys later."

The three walked out of the house, and to Jason's car. Michael sat in the back, while Lily got back into the passenger's seat.

"Thank you, Jas. I really need to get out of the house."

"You're welcome, kid." Jason turned on the car, and backed out of the driveway. "So, do you need to stop by your apartment before going to Sarah's?"

"Yes, I need some extra clothes."

Lily pulled her phone from her pocket, and texted Sarah.

 **Cutie Pie** **:**  Jason got us out of their early. We have to swing by my apartment and I'll be over

 **Sar Bear** **:**  Okay, baby girl

"Did you really meet her at school?" Lily heard Jason ask.

"What?"

"I know you, you lied."

"You know how Dad is... I had to."

Michael stuck his head between his two siblings. "You lied to Dad?"

"Sit down, and put a seatbelt on!" Jason said loudly. "I will not be held accountable if you die."

The boy mumbled something as he sat back and buckled himself in. "So... you really lied to him?"

"Don't tell him, please."

"I won't."

Lily held out her pinky, "Promise?"

The boy hooked his pinky around hers, "I promise."

"So, where'd you meet her?" Jason asked.

"Online... after about a week of talking, we met, and know I plan on seeing her every weekend until summer." She explained timidly.

"Online? Seriously?"

"Shut up. I don't want a Dad lecture. She is who she said, and before I met her we FaceTimed a lot. I spent last weekend with her, and it was perfect."

"Are you dating her?" Michael asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Lily blushed as she asked.

"No, I just wanted to know."

Lily stayed silent until he talked again.

"Wow... that means you're in to chicks."

"Yes."

"Wow... my sister's a lesbian."

"I'm not a lesbian."

"You like dudes too?"

"I guess?" she shrugged. "Can we not have a conversation about my sexuality please?"

"Fine."

Jason pulled up to Lily's apartment complex. "Hurry up."

"Okay."

She got out of the car, and headed up to her room. As soon as she was inside, and hurried to her bedroom, and packed a pair of clothes for tomorrow, a onesie, and an extra shirt in case she didn't sleep in the onesie. She walked to her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair brush. She zipped up the bag and headed back to the car.

 **Cutie Pie** **:** We're leaving my apartment. I'll be there in forty minutes

"Okay," Lily said as she got back into the car. She grabbed Jason's phone and put in Sarah's address.

 **Sar Bear** **:** Shouldn't it be an hour?

 **Cutie Pie** **:** You don't know how Jason drives

The car ride was silent besides the sound of music from the radio, and Lily giving her brother instructions. When they came to the street where Sarah lived she texted her again.

 **Cutie Pie** **:**  We're almost there. You'll have to tell me the number of your apartment again

 **Sar Bear** **:**  I'll come down

As Jason parked, Sarah walked out of the building. She was already in her pajamas. She had on a pair of shorts, and an over-sized t-shirt.

"Is that her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow..." Michael said from the back.

"You did good. Go on now, kid."

"Thank you again." Lily said before she grabbed her bag to get out.

"She's hot," the boy in the back said.

"I agree," Lily laughed as she got out of the car.


	10. Love

She walked to Sarah, and was wrapped in a loving hug. The brunette was surprised when the girl kissed her softly. She turned and waved to her brothers before taking Sarah's hand and walking to the doors.

"I take it they know," Sarah laughed softly.

"Yeah... Jason figured it out right away, and on the drive here, Mikey asked." The blonde explained. "They won't tell my dad."

"Okay," Sarah nodded, and guided the other upstairs.

As they walked inside, Millie jumped on Lily, licking her hand that came down to pet her. "Hi, did you miss me?"

"We both did," the older woman said. "Let me take your bag."

Lily handed the bag over, and picked up Millie, who attacked her with kisses. The girl let out a loud giggle, and Sarah smiled to herself as she came back into the living room.

"Maybe she missed me a little more than you did." The blonde teased.

"Not possible," Sarah smiled as she walked over to the taller woman. She kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you way more."

"Okay, maybe so."

She placed the pup back onto the floor, and kissed Sarah this time. It was more passionate than any of the other kisses they shared so far tonight. She pulled away with a smile on her lips. "I think I missed you more though."

"Doubt it, but I'll let you win this time." The brunette smiled back as she grabbed Lily's hand and took her over to the couch. "I got you something."

"You did?" Lily's blue hues lit up with excitement.

"Yes," Sarah chuckled as she stood back up. "Stay here, and close your eyes."

She shut her eyes and waited. When she heard footsteps her way, it took everything in her not to open her eyes back up.

"Hold out your hands."

Lily did as she was told. Something was placed in her hands, and she felt it, it was a box.

"You can open them."

When she did, her guess was right, it was a box. "You got me a box?" She asked as she looked up at Sarah.

"No," the woman laughed. "Open the box, and see what's inside it." Sarah sat down next to the other.

Lily pulled off the top, seeing two things wrapped up. She set the box on the table in front of her and pulled out the larger item. She pulled off the wrapping and could see purple fur. A smiled started to appear on her lips, and she tore off the rest, seeing it was a purple stuffed dog.

"I know it might not be Lola, bu—"

"I love it!" Lily said and hugged Sarah. She kissed her cheek softly. "It's adorable... what should we name it?"

"Well, is it a girl or boy?"

"Hmm..." she hummed as she thought, feeling herself slip into littlespace easily. She stared at the purple dog. "Girl."

"Well, what's her name?"

"You choose." Lily said as she handed the stuffed animal over.

Sarah looked at it, then at Lily, and back. "I think she looks like a Peaches."

"Peaches?" the blonde questioned.

"Yeah, doesn't she look like a Peaches?" Sarah handed the stuffie back over.

"She does," she giggled.

"There's one more thing in the box, why don't you get it."

Lily reached forward, and grabbed the box, and inside was a smaller box. "What is it?"

"You have to open it." Sarah chuckled.

The girl let out a groan, and untied the bow on top. She slid off the top, seeing a purple pacifier. She took it from its wrapping, and looked at it. She looked at Sarah for a moment. "You got me a dummy?"

"Yes... if you don't like it, I understand. I just remember you said it was something you might be co—" Sarah stopped talking when Lily popped the pacy in her mouth.

She sucked on it for a moment, and titled her head to the side. She pulled on the ring, and pulled it from her mouth. "I like it."

The brunette let out a sigh in a relief. "Okay, good."

Lily leaned against the older woman, holding her new stuffie close to her chest, and the dummy in her mouth. "'Hank ya," she mumbled through the pacifier.

"You're welcome, princess." Sarah smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl and kissed the top of her head. "I hope you like them."

"I love 'em!"

Her smiled grew even larger at this. "I may have got a few more things."

Lily sat up, and turned her body towards Sarah. She pulled the pacy from her mouth, "You know, you don't have to get me anything... you're enough for me."

Sarah smiled even harder, which she didn't think was possible. She took the girl's hands, bringing each one up to her lips to kiss. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. But, I just got a few things for tonight."

"Okay?"

"I got us a movie and some snacks." The woman got up, and walked into the kitchen. She looked back to see Lily still sitting on the couch. "Well, come here!"

Lily got up, and followed Sarah. She watched as Sarah opened the cabinet, and took out a bag of Goldfish, stove top Jiffy-Pop popcorn, and a box of brownie mix. She opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of dino chicken nuggets.

"So, I wasn't really sure what you liked so I got a little bit of everything. I also got some juice and more chocolate syrup for chocolate milk." Sarah explained.

Lily tackled Sarah in a hug, and kissed her face all over. "Oh, you're the best Mommy ever!"

Sarah wrapped her arms around the taller one, and kissed her back. "I'm trying."

The blonde pulled away just slightly, "Don't try, you're the best already."

"Thank you, cutie pie."

"You're welcome," Lily smiled, realizing that this whole time she has called Sarah Mommy. She pecks Sarah on the lips before pulling away. "I just had dinner, but... I could always eat popcorn." 

"Are you too little to handle that while I put the movie in?"

"No... I'm somewhere in between."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Lily walked over to the counter, and peeled off the top of the Jiffy-Pop. She turned on the stove, and placed it over the fire.

Sarah stood in the living room, placing Finding Dory in the DVD player. She skipped through the previews to the main menu. A loud pop followed by Lily yelling, "Fuck," startled her. She ran into the kitchen to see the Jiffy-Pop had exploded. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"It's not funny!" the girl whined.

"I thought I was the bad cook."

"Mommy!" she whined louder.

Sarah sighed, and stepped forward to kiss Lily's cheek. "It's okay."

The girl frowned as the looked at the mess of burned popcorn all over the floor and counter. Sarah could see the look on her face, and turned her around. She held the girl's chin between her thumb and forefinger.

"Go sit on the couch, and start the movie. I'll clean up, and get some other snacks together." She said softly, and pecked Lily's lips.

"Okay," her voice was soft. She nodded and walked off. "I think I'll change."

"Okay, cutie."

Lily made her way into the bedroom, and Millie followed after her. She stripped down from her flats, leggings, and t-shirt. She grabbed the over sized t-shirt from her bag. She slipped on some shorts, and her favorite pair of fuzzy socks. When she put her dirty clothes into her bag she felt Millie jump on her. She smiled to herself and picked up the puppy.

"You're just the cutest little thing ever!" She said happily as she walked back into the living room. She looked to the kitchen to see Sarah grabbing things.

Lily sat on the couch and placed Millie in her lap. She looked at the TV seeing Finding Dory on the screen. A large smile spread across her lips and a giggle left her lips when Millie started to lick her cheek.

Sarah walked into the living room with the bag of goldfish, a bag of Cheetos, a cup of tea, and a sippy cup of chocolate milk. She saw Lily look at her with a big smile. "What?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"You got me a sippy too!"

"I did," she laughed as she handed it over. "Chocolate milk."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, princess." Sarah said before pressing play on the movie.

Millie jumped off the sofa, and to her bed, allowing the two women to sit closer together. Lily laid her head into Sarah's shoulder, and slowly sipped on her milk from the sippy cup.

Throughout the movie Lily giggled and laughed, and even Sarah laughed a few times. By the end of the film, Lily ended up in Sarah's lap with her head against her shoulder, and her pacifier in her mouth.

As the credits rolled Sarah looked to Lily, seeing her eyes half open, and she was sucking on the dummy. She started to slowly rub the girl's back which caused her to fall asleep. Sarah smiled to herself as she turned off the TV, and picked Lily up to take her to bed. When she tried to set Lily on the bed, she wouldn't let go.

"I'm putting you to bed, let go."

The blonde whined through the pacy, but eventually gave in. She curled up as soon as Sarah covered her up, and fell back to sleep.

Sarah went back to the living room to clean up, and let Millie out one last time before joining Lily in bed.

The girl could feel the presence of the other, and cuddled into her side instantly. Sarah gladly took her in her arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, princess."

"Nigh-nigh, Mommy." Lily said groggily. The woman kissed the top of her head before closing her eyes. "I love ya," she said softly.

"I love you too, cutie." Sarah smiled to herself.


	11. The Zoo

Lily started to wake up, and reached out for Sarah. When she found the bed empty, she quickly sat up, and her dummy fell from her mouth. She looked around the room, seeing no sight of Sarah or Millie.

She got out of bed, and walked out of the bedroom. She could hear things moving around in the kitchen, and walked that way. She stopped when she saw Sarah opening the oven.

"Fuck..." the woman muttered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, making the other jump.

"Jesus Christ! I'm going to buy you a bell next." She laughed, turning to face the sleepy blonde. She sighed, "I burned breakfast... as usual."

"What did you make?"

"Muffins."

Lily walked further into the kitchen, and looked into the oven, seeing the tops of the muffins nearly black. She looked at Sarah for a moment. "How do you burn muffins?"

"I burn everything... I can't even make myself ramen."

A small giggle slipped from the girl's lips. "Sorry," she said with a timid smile. "Can we go out to eat?"

"It's okay," Sarah smiled. "I know I can't cook anything. I've accepted that. And, yes we can go out. Where would you like to go?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I donno... you choose."

"Hmm..." Sarah thought. "There's a café down the street we could go to. Then, we can head to out date."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." The woman smiled as she walked closer to the taller one. She gave her a small peck on the lips. "You'll like it, I promise."

Lily whined, "Please tell me, Mommy!"

Sarah smiled every time Lily called her Mommy. "Nope," she said before walking towards the bedroom.

The blonde followed after to get changed for the day. As with the last time, Lily changed in the bathroom. It wasn't that she was self-conscious of herself; she just wasn't ready for Sarah to see her that way yet.

She got dressed in a high-waisted black polka dot skirt, black tights, a short white shirt, and black flats. When she walked out of the bathroom, Sarah walked out of the bedroom. She saw the woman was dressed in black leggings with a striped t-shirt, and white canvas sneakers.

Sarah smiled softly when she saw the girl's outfit. "You look cute."

"Thank you," she blushed. "You do too."

"Thank you. Shall we get going?" the brunette asked as she held out her hand.

"Yes, but... where are we going?"

Sarah let out a small chuckle as they walked towards the door. "Do you want to know that badly?"

"Yes!"

"The zoo."

Lily let out a squeal, and wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, princess." The woman smiled, and kissed Lily's lips before pulling away. "Let's go before we miss the early tickets, plus we still have to eat."

"Okay."

They walked downstairs, and out of the building. Once they were on the street, Sarah took Lily's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. It didn't take long before they arrived to the café, and headed inside. Sarah told the girl to order whatever she pleased, and she decided upon a blueberry muffin and chocolate milk, while Sarah got a cream cheese Danish and a coffee with two shots of espresso.

After getting their food and drinks, they sat outside to enjoy the light breeze that spring brought. Lily started to eat, and Sarah pulled out her phone as she sipped on her coffee.

"Whatcha doin'?" the girl asked.

"I'm texting Liz to check on Millie in a couple of hours." Sarah explained.

"Oh okay."

After Liz said yes, Sarah started to eat, and Lily beat her to finishing. She was too excited to go to the zoo to waste any time. She watched her mommy with intent, wishing she would hurry up.

The brunette looked up from her plate to see blue hues trained on her. "I'm almost done, okay?"

"Hurry!"

"Lily, please be patient. I know we haven't established any rules yet, but you need to be patient or I'll make you even longer to get there. If your good during the day, at the end I'll buy you whatever you want from the gift shop, okay?"

"Okay!"

After finishing, they threw their trash away, and headed straight for the zoo. When they got there, Sarah paid for their ticket. When she handed over Lily her ticket, the girl nearly screamed with happiness, but kept it to herself.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, love." Sarah smiled.

Lily grabbed the other's hand as they walked through the gate. She pulled away Sarah through crowd, and pulled her to the entrance to the discovery trail. As they passed the turtles, she stopped to admire them.

"You know, when we go over the bridge, we can buy duck food, and you can toss it to them." Sarah told her.

"Really?" her blue hues lit up.

"Yes, come on."

Sarah guided her over to the where the bridge started, and with a few quarters they got two handfuls of bird food. They started to walk onto the bridge, and started to sprinkle the food into the water beneath them. A small laugh left the girl's lips when she saw a swarm of ducks and a few swans coming over to catch the food.

A smile spread across Sarah's lips as she saw how happy some of the simplest things made her little one happy and laugh. It warmed her heart every time she heard the laugh.

She grabbed Lily's hand and turned her around. "Look, there are a few nests out there," she pointed.

The blonde's smile only grew larger, and she saw ducks and swans sitting on their nest. Sarah wrapped her arms around Lily's waist as she watched the amazement on her face.

"We should get going if we want to catch the show."

"Show?"

"The sea lion show. It starts at twelve thirty, and it's twelve."

"Okay."

They walked hand in hand through the rest of the trail. As they walked through the spiders, Lily held onto Sarah with a tight grip. As they passed the deer she pulled out her phone to take a picture, but Sarah stopped her.

"They're scared by flash."

"I can turn it off."

"How about we just enjoy the zoo? We can always come back if you want to see the animals again, but, this might be stupid, they already have enough pictures taken of them, why should we make it another?"

"It's not stupid," Lily said. "You're right." She put away her phone, and just stared at them for a while. When she was ready they went on to the birds, and she noticed Sarah was uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"I hate birds." The brunette said softly.

"Then let's go." She said, and pulled Sarah out of the exhibit.

They exited the trail, and walked across the park to where they barn animals were. They didn't spend as much time in this one as the other, but when they came to the horses, Lily stopped and a smile grew on her face.

"Do you like horses?" Sarah asked.

"I love them. Before my mom died, she would take me horseback riding almost every weekend if we didn't have anything going on... I really miss doing that." She explained.

The woman looked at her with a frown. "Why don't you go anymore?"

"I don't know... I think for a while I didn't want to go because it reminded me too much of her, but I like the idea of going again... maybe."

"Why don't you go again? I bet you'll enjoy it."

"Maybe... let's go before the show starts." Lily said before she started to walk away.

Sarah followed after the blonde as they exited the barn area, and headed to the court. They walked down the steps and sat in the second row from the sea lion area.

"Five minutes until the show." Someone said over the intercom.

More people started to pile in from all over the park, and Lily was happy they arrived when they did. Those five minutes passed quickly, and the show started.

As they first sea lion showed up, Lily grabbed Sarah's hand out of excitement, and bit her bottom lip. Throughout the whole show, Sarah saw the smile on the girl's lips, the excitement. From time to time the grip on her hand got tighter when she got excited.

When the show ended, everyone clapped especially Lily. Her smile never faded, even then the sea lions left. She turned towards Sarah, and kissed her softly. "That was amazing, thank you so much."

Sarah smiled herself, "You're welcome, baby girl. Do you want a snack before we go?"

"Please?"

She stood up, and held out her hand. "Come on."

They walked to where the café and gift shop were, and Lily's eyes grew wide as she saw the variety of snack options, and the stuffed animals in the show window. She patiently waited for the gift shop though, remembering what Sarah had told her earlier that day.

After getting a small container of Dippin' Dots each, they sat outside the café to eat. Sarah saw Lily's eyes on the gift shop, and remembered what she had told her and how well she had been so far.

"What do you want from inside?"

"Uh... I don't know yet."

"Well, when you finish up, we can go inside, and you can get whatever you want." Sarah said with a smile.

"Okay," Lily smiled back.

After eating, and throwing away the containers, Sarah followed Lily inside the little shop. She watched as the little looked around in awe. She watched as she looked over every item carefully, and stopped when she came to the section of stuffed animals. Her eyes looked over each one, until she saw a small sea lion. She picked it up and brought it over to the woman.

"This one."

Sarah took it in her hands. "Are you sure you don't want a bigger one? There are bi—"

"I want this one." She interrupted.

"Okay," she nodded and walked over to the counter. After paying for the stuffie, Sarah took the bag, and handed it over to Lily. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she smiled widely.

They exited the zoo, and back into the regular park. They held hands as they walked around, just enjoying the sun and each other's company.

"Lil..."

"Yes?" the blonde asked.

"Last night... you were asleep, I think. Anyways, you said something."

"Okay?"

"You said 'I love you, Mommy,' and I was just wondering... did you mean it?"

Lily's eyes grew wide. Of course she meant it, but she wasn't ready to say it, but now she had to. "Yes." She said timidly. She looked over to see a smile on Sarah's lip.

"I love you too. I said that last night, but I know you didn't hear me."

The girl bit her lips as she smiled. She looked down at the ground, knowing she couldn't be able to hide her enormous smile and blushing cheeks.


	12. Rules

When they arrived back to Sarah's house, there was noise in the kitchen. "You're finally back!" a voice yelled, and Lily felt panic rise in her.

"Why are you still here?" Sarah asked with a sigh as she walked further into the apartment, and Lily followed in after her.

"When I left home, Mom was being a total bi—" a girl that looked like Sarah with darker hair came around the corner, and stopped talking when her eyes met Lily's. "Bitch," she finished her sentence. "But, I see you've got a friend... I can go."

Sarah looked to Lily, "I-it's okay..." she said softly.

"Is this your... girlfriend?"

Again Sarah looked to Lily, she didn't want to tell Liz if she didn't want her too, but she nodded her head.

"Cool," the girl nodded before walking back into the kitchen. "Do you have anything decent to eat?"

"You know I hardly ever have food. That's why I usually eat over at Mom's or Amanda's during the week." Sarah said as she looked around for her puppy. "Where's Millie?"

"Patio."

Lily watched the two, and just stood there. Sarah walked over to the patio, and opened the door. Millie ran inside and straight over to Lily. The blonde picked up the pup, and giggled as Millie licked her check over and over. Form where Liz stood in the kitchen she was shocked that Millie liked the blonde, she didn't even like Amanda, someone who has known her since Sarah got her. 

The blonde walked over to the couch and sat down. She set Millie in her lap while she looked towards Sarah who was walking into the kitchen. "Were you planning on staying the night?"

"Not really, I'm supposed to go over to see Aly in a while, then we're going over to her place for the night."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"No, it's like some teacher's thing... or something like that."

"Oh... okay. When are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be at the soccer field in about an hour, but I have to go back home to grab my gab. I can leave now if you want to be alone with her."

"I'm sure Lily won't mind you being here for a while." She peered around the corner to see the blonde's blue hues looking her way. "Do you mind?"

"No," she shook her head.

"See."

"Okay," Liz shrugged her shoulders. "I still need something to eat."

"There chicken you can put in the fr—"

"I don't eat meat, remember?"

Sarah sighed loudly, "Right... I can give you some money if you want."

"No, it's okay. I'll just take some out of Mom's purse when I go home."

"Liz, you need to stop doing that. You know how hard she works to get that money."

"She could spare me a few bucks every once in a while." The girl said in annoyance.

Lily continued to pet Millie as she listened to the two sisters.

"Liz, don't act like that. She works two jobs. It was worse when you were younger, be grateful." Sarah said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Then she won't mind if I take some money. She hasn't noticed before."

"You don't know that. Maybe she does, but she just doesn't say anything."

"I don't even get paid for chores!"

"I didn't either!"

Lily's eyes grew wide as they two started to yell at each other.

"You should be fucking thankful you have the food you do have at home. Go home and eat."

Liz rolled her eyes before walking toward the door, "You're a bitch, just like Mom." She said before walking out of the apartment.

Sarah shook her head before turning toward Lily, "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay." The blonde said softly.

The woman sat down next to Lily, and sighed. "She's never acted like this before. I mean, she's stolen money from my mom, but she's never sounded this ungrateful before."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said before sighing again. "Uh... are... do you want to stay another night? Or do you have classes tomorrow?"

"I have dance class around one, but that's my only class tomorrow. I can stay another night. I'd like to actually." Lily said, and saw a smile appear on Sarah's lips. "When do you work?"

"Tomorrow at five thirty. I always work weekdays."

"Why just weekdays?"

"When I started I took off weekends so I could to go Liz's games, but they're over now. I haven't told my boss, and I'd rather not. I have something else to keep my weekends busy." She smiled.

"Really? You'd take off that time for me now?"

"Of course I will." Sarah scooted closer, and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "I love seeing you, and if that's my weekend, then that's my weekend. Though, I'd love to see you more than that, I know right now we can't."

"I'm almost done with school."

"How much longer?"

"Three weeks... after that I can stay more. Maybe one weekend you can come see me?"

She smiled again, "I'd love to, princess. After Liz is over her mood she's in, I'll ask her if she can watch Millie."

"I wish she could come with you, but if my neighbors hear or even see her, they'll call my landlord." Lily sighed as she rested herself against the other.

"If I tell Liz she can stay here for the weekend, she'll say yes. It'll be a whole two or three days without being with my mom."

"Is she that bad?" the girl asked, but thought that may have been inappropriate. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. She's not horrible, but she's not the best either. I mean, she does that she can for her kids, but she's just... an alcoholic. She's never violent. She's just an idiot when she drinks."

"I know the feeling," Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I wish you didn't."

"It's okay, why don't we talk about something else?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sarah asked.

"Umm..." the girl thought for a moment. "How about let me stay in your arms the rest of the day."

"That's fine by me."

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep. Hours passed until Millie started to bark, which woke Sarah. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she saw Lily was still fast asleep in her arms. She lifted the girl off of her, and replaced herself with a pillow. She let Millie outside before headed off to the bathroom herself.

When she came back, Millie was back up on the couch next to Lily who was still asleep. A smile spread across her lips at the sight. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her laugh as Millie started to lick the blonde's face. Lily swatted her away as her nose scrunched up. Millie started to lick her again, and this time Lily let out a whine, which caused the dog to stop.

Sarah walked over to them, and picked up the dog. She took her into the kitchen and fed her. Once Millie was eating, she looked around the corner to see Lily back to sleep with her thumb in her mouth. She went to the bedroom to grab her pacy which was still on the bed from this morning. She brought it into the living room, and slowly replaced the girl's thumb with the dummy. The whole thing didn't faze her, and just kept sleeping.

The woman let out a small chuckle at this, and got up to grab her phone off the charger in the kitchen. She texted Zachary to bring them a pizza, and waited for a reply.

"Mommy?"

Sarah came back around the corner seeing the blonde sitting up on the couch with her pacy in her hand. "Yes, cutie?"

"I just wanted to see where you were." Lily said with a sleepy smile.

"I'm right here." She walked back into the living room, and sat down next to the girl. "Is pizza okay for dinner?"

"Mhm."

Just then Zachary texted back that he could bring them a pizza and even offered two cups of lemonade, remembering how much Lily liked it last time. Sarah said yes, and thanked him.

"Okay, well, why don't we watch a movie while we wait?"

"Okay."

Sarah got back up, and looked for a movie. When she did, she turned towards Lily. "Will you be okay if I take a really fast shower?"

"Yes."

She walked towards the bathroom while the movie started. Lily looked back to the screen to see the screen for The Page Master to come on. She smiled to herself, and pressed play with the remote. She popped her dummy into her mouth as Millie jumped up onto the couch next to her.

As Sarah promised, she was quick and only missed the first fifteen minutes of the movie. When she came out of the bathroom, she was makeup free, wet hair, and in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey, princess."

"Hi," Lily smiled through the pacy.

"Are you enjoying the movie?"

"Mhm," she nodded.

"The pizza should be here soon."

"Okay."

Lily moved so she was laying against the couch and her head was in Sarah's lap, like the first time they watched a movie together. Her eyes stayed on the TV, while Sarah looked down at her with a smile.

Not long after, there was a knock on the door. Sarah got up, and grabbed her wallet. She opened the door to see Zachary with a large pizza and two drinks.

"I don't make deliveries, I better get a good ass tip, Paulson."

"You will," she laughed. She pulled out a ten, and handed it over. "The food is on my credit, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he said as he handed over the pizza box and drinks. "Is your little girlfriend here?"

"Yes."

"Have fun," he smirked before walking away.

Sarah blushed lightly as she walked back into the apartment. She went into the kitchen to set everything down. She grabbed two plates, and placed two slices on each one.

"Princess," she called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with the food?"

Lily paused the movie, and made her way into the kitchen. She took one plate, and one drink. They walked into the living room and sat back down at the couch.

Before Lily could press play, Sarah grabbed the remote. "Can we talk for a second?"

Blue eyes looked at her with questions. "Yes?"

"Do you remember this morning, when I said something like, we haven't made rules yet?" Lily nodded. "I think we should. Just so they're there."

"Okay," she said before taking her first bite of pizza.

"After were done eating I'm going to get some paper so neither of us forget them, especially you."

"Okay." 

Sarah pressed play, and they ate. When they were both done, she took their plates into the kitchen, and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. At the top she put, 'Princess's Rules.' When she sat next to Lily, she paused the movie.

"Now, most of these I know you haven't done or said, but they're just a guideline, or a start per se."

"Okay," the girl nodded.

"One: no cursing while in little space." Sarah wrote as she talked. "Two: no talking back. Three: you will always, always talk to me if you're uncomfortable, feel like you're in danger, and/or are upset. Never let your feelings pester you into feeling worse, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded again.

"Do you have a bedtime for yourself?"

"Not really, but I usually fall asleep before ten on weekdays."

"Okay. Four: weekday bedtime, ten. Weekends, that's up to me. Five: always be honest with me. Six: you have to take care of yourself, especially when I'm not around. Seven: eat three meals a day." Sarah bit her lip as she tried to think. "Have you ever hurt yourself?"

"On purpose?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Once... it uh, was after my mom died." She gulped as she tried to not cry. "I didn't like it, and I never did it a-again."

Sarah brought her hands up to the girl's face and wiped her tears before they could fall. She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "It's okay. I just had to ask. I need to make sure you're safe, okay?"

Lily nodded.

"One more, have you, do you... touch yourself."

"No," she shook her head. "I just... don't like to."

"That's perfectly fine. Sometimes there's a rule that you need to ask to play with yourself. I just had to ask."

"Okay."

"Can you think of any others?"

"Uh... no?"

"Should I add what punishment will be on here?"

"I think so."

"Spankings, no TV, or an early bedtime. If I come up with anything else, I'll add it."

"Okay," Lily smiled. "Can we finish the movie?"

"We sure can."

Sarah set the paper on the table, and pressed play. She smiled when Lily laid in her lap again.


	13. Come See Me

The week passed incredibly slow for the both of them. Liz had gotten over her and Sarah's fight, and agreed to watch Millie from Friday night to Sunday evening.

Sarah packed her bag. Extra clothes, night clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush, her charger and phone. Once Liz showed up, she left for Lily's apartment.

 **Sar Bear:** I just left, I'll be there soon

 **Cutie Pie:** Yay!

 **Cutie Pie:** Let me know when you're close so I can come downstairs

 **Sar Bear:** I will, princess

Sarah watched out the window as she left Brooklyn and over the bridge into lower Manhattan. After another twenty minutes the taxi turned onto Lily's street.

 **Sar Bear:** I'm almost there

 **Cutie Pie:** Okay, I'll be down

Sarah looked up to see the apartment building. Her eyes grew wide at seeing it was the Lincoln Spencer apartments. "Holy shit," she muttered to herself.

Lily practically ran from her apartment to the elevator. When it came to the lobby, she walked outside. She spotted Sarah getting out of a taxi across the street, looking up at the building. She wanted to run across the street and meet the woman with a big kiss, but refrained from doing so. She bit her lip as she waited. Once Sarah crossed the street, she kissed her softly.

"This is where you live?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Lily answered before taking the other's hand in her own and taking her upstairs to her room.

As they walked thought the lobby and into the elevator, Sarah felt almost out of place. She hadn't been to the city that often, and especially never to somewhere this nice. When they walked into Lily's apartment, her eyes grew wide. It was like royalty compared to her apartment, or her mother's.

"The bedroom is this way." The blonde said, pulling Sarah from her thoughts.

They walked through the living room to a hallway that led to the bedroom. When Lily opened the door, Sarah smiled to herself.

The room was painted purple, unlike the rest of the apartment that was white. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of one wall with lavender sheets, and it was covered with her stuffies. There were purple Christmas lights lining the ceiling that were on. A purple rug covered most of the floor, and the dresser and nightstand were white. On top of the dresser was a large flat screen TV, and next to that was a record player.

Sarah set her bag on the floor next to the dresser, and turned towards the girl. "I love your room."

"Thank you," Lily smiled softly. "Do you like Chinese?"

"Yes, I love it."

"Good, I have a Chinese delivery food place pulled up on my laptop in the kitchen. I thought I should ask before ordering." She said as they walked back down the hall.

"Sounds good to me. I'll take anything."

"So, orange chicken, noodles and some egg rolls sounds good?"

"That's perfect."

Lily walked from the living room to the kitchen table, and sat down in front of her computer. She grabbed her glasses off the table and put them on.

Sarah sat next to her with a small smile on her lips. "You wear glasses?"

"For the computer and reading, yes."

"They're cute on you."

"Thank you," she blushed softly. The girl typed in a few things before taking off her glasses and setting them back onto the table. "Okay, it should be here in a while."

"What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"We could watch TV... listen to music... talk?"

"What would you like to talk about?" the brunette asked.

"Well," Lily rested her chin on her hand that rested on the table. "My birthday is in two weeks... my dad wants to take me on a trip, but I'd rather spend it with you." She sighed softly. "I talked to my older brother, Jason about it, and he said that I should invite you... I'm just not sure I'm ready for my dad to know yet. I'm not sure how he'll take it."

"I'm perfectly fine with whatever you decide. If you do want me to go, I'll need about a week notice, so I can let my boss know I won't be at work."

"Thank you," she smiled softly. "And, I will."

Sarah took Lily's free hand in her own. "What are you scared about, I mean with telling your dad?"

"All of it. He was freaked when I mentioned how old you when I said you're just a friend. I don't get the big deal, I'm about to turn eighteen, and it's not like you're ten years older than me, it's barely two years... I'm nervous about the fact that you're a woman too. I don't really know how he feels about gay people. I didn't know any while I was growing up, well besides just the LGBTQ community that's here, but I never personally knew one of them. I guess I'm just scared that he won't accept me."

"Your brothers seem to accept you. If he doesn't, you still have them, and you sure as hell still have me."

"I know," she nodded softly. "Thank you."

"You have my family too... well, my mom and Liz that is."

"Your mom knows?" Lily asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes. Liz doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, and blabbed once she got home. After you left Monday, I headed over there, and Mom asked me about you, so I just told her. She knows that I'm not straight, and accepts that. She told me that she wants to have you over for dinner sometime."

The blonde smiled over this, "I'd love that."

"Liz also apologized for being a bitch."

She nodded, "I understand."

It fell silent for a moment as they just stared at each other. It was so easy for the both of them to fall into love all over again by just the lock of their gaze. Lily felt herself easily falling into littespace, and she couldn't help but smile widely.

"What's that goofy smile for?" the older woman asked.

"I love you, Mommy."

She grinned towards the blonde, "I love you too, cutie pie. Would you like me to answer the door? You're far too little to do that yourself."

Lily just nodded with a smile.

After their dinner arrived, the two ate as they watched TV. Lily had settled on cartoons, but Sarah wasn't complaining. When they finished, Sarah helped the little clean up. Lily saw it was starting to get late, and knew that she wanted a nice bath after her dance classes today. She debated on whether asking Sarah to join her or not.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Sarah asked, noticing that Lily was thinking.

"I uh... need to take a bath."

"Okay, princess."

"And, I was... wondering if maybe you wanted to take one with me? My bath is big enough, a—"

The brunette interrupted her before she could start rambling on about the bathtub. "I would love to."

The girl let out a heavy sigh as she nodded. "Okay."

Lily stood from the couch, and started walking toward her bedroom. She looked back to see Sarah still on the sofa. She let out a small giggle, "Well come on!"

The woman got up, and followed after the blonde. She watched as Lily walked into the bedroom, and through another door, which she guessed was the bathroom. When she made her way in there, she looked around in awe. It was all white, white tile, white marble, and a big white tub.

Lily opened the cabinet under the sink, and grabbed lavender bubbles and bath salts. "Could you start the water?"

"Sure." Sarah walked over to the tub, and turned the knob for the faucet.

Once it was hot enough, she placed the stopper in, and Lily poured in the salt, and bubbles until she was satisfied. The next part is where she started to worry. She had to undress, in front of Sarah, and lay in the tub with her... nude.

The woman could see the nervousness on her little's face, and walked over to her. "If you don't want me in here, I don't have to be. I understand if you're not ready for me to see you like this."

Lily let out a sigh, and looked down. "I am... I'm just..."

"Nervous?"

The girl nodded.

Sarah hooked her finger under the blonde's chin, making her looked up at her. "It's okay."

"You're right... it's just a bath."

"Exactly."

They both knew this would result in more than just a bath, but neither of them mentioned it.

"Can you... turn around?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

Sarah turned, and Lily started to undress. She pulled off her top, unhooked her bra, her unbuttoned her jean shorts, and pulled off her underwear. She left her clothes on the floor before stepping into the tub.

She sat down, and made sure that the bubbled covered her chest. "Okay," she said softly.

Sarah turned, and smiled down at Lily. She pulled off her top, letting Lily see she wasn't wearing a bra. She saw the blonde biting her lip as she undressed further. She walked closer to the bathtub, and sat behind Lily in the tub.

"Is this okay?" the brunette asked.

"Yes," Lily said softly as she moved back a bit to lay her back against Sarah's front. She closed her eyes as her head fell back against the other's shoulder. "Is it okay if I lay against you like this?"

"Yes," Sarah said.

It took everything in the girl not to move her bottom against Sarah, and snuggle in closer to her. She leaned over to grab her shampoo, and handed it to Sarah. Lily scooted forward, and leaned her head back to get her hair wet. As she did her eyes met chocolate brown hues. She closed her eyes, and let Sarah massage her scalp as she washed her hair. A small moan left her lips as she felt Sarah's fingers slowly running through her hair. She dipped her head back again to wash out the soap from her hair. As she sat back up, Sarah lathered her hair in conditioner. She slowly scooted back against the other woman again.

"Mommy..."

"Yes, princess?"

"I uh... I want to, maybe..." she hesitated with her words.

"What?" Sarah asked softly.

"Never mind," she sighed.

"Tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Is it too early?"

"What for?"

"To... have sex?"

"That's up to you. I told you we can go at whatever speed you want to. It's all up to you. I'm okay with whatever you decide."

Lily slowly turned around so she was now facing the brunette. She had a small smile on her lips, and Sarah could tell she was somewhere in between being big and being little. "I want to. I'm ready."

"Then let's wash out your hair and get out of the bath, okay?"

She just nodded and turned back around. After rinsing out the conditioner, Sarah stood and wrapped herself in a towel while Lily pulled the stopper. She grabbed a towel for Lily, and held it open for her. As she stood, she couldn't help but let her eyes fall to the blonde's body. She looked away as she closed the towel, and tucked it in to stay around her.

Lily took another towel to dry her hair, and brushed it out quickly. She walked back into her bedroom, and the woman followed after her. She took a seat on her bed, and looked up at Sarah who now stood in front of her.


	14. Fun Times

Lily took a seat on her bed, and looked up at Sarah who now stood in front of her. Her eyes stayed trained on the woman as she leaned down and kissed her. That feeling from the first time she and Sarah kissed came back. That funny feeling in the pit of her stomach was stronger than before.

Lily slowly fell back onto her bed as Sarah climbed onto her lap. They slowly pulled away from each other, and their eyes locked, staring at each other with small smiles on their lips. This time the girl leaned up to capture Sarah's lips with her own. Her want was growing stronger by the second.

Sarah pulled away completely, and sat up. She let her towel fall off of herself and onto the floor. She saw Lily's eyes looking her up and down. She leaned down to kiss the girl again, gently this time. Only for a moment did she stay at her lips before moving lower. She kissed across her jawline to her neck. Her lips lightly pressed open mouthed kisses against her skin as she moved to her chest. She stopped once she came to where the towel laid.

"Can I take this off of you?"

"Yes," Lily said breathily.

Sarah stood up, and helped Lily move to the towel to the floor. Lily scooted up the bed, so her head was on the pillows, and the woman slowly moved up after her.

The brunette's eyes looked Lily up and down, drinking in her body. She was perfect. Her eyes fell form Lily's still damp hair to her blue hues clouded over with lust to her chest, where she was met with rosy pink nipples, and moves lower to see the small outline of abs along her taut stomach, and with just a small glance, she could see just how ready Lily was for her.

When their lips met, Sarah was resting on the girl's thighs and her hands ran up her sides slowly, softly. She made sure that every touch was gently, wanting to show Lily the right way of how pleasurable, incredible, and amazing sex could feel. When her hands came to the girl's breast, her fingers ghosted over her hardening buds, which caused her to shudder.

Sarah pulled away, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Lily nodded softly. "Please don't stop."

The woman smiled softly, "I wasn't planning on it... but, if you ever need me to, just say stop, okay?"

She only nodded, and leaned up to kiss Sarah once again. Their lips moved together in a passionate embrace, until Sarah pulled away to kiss down her jawline to her neck. She didn't want to leave any marks on her yet, so she just kissed her way down to the girl's chest. When she met her hands, she pulled one away to replace with her mouth.

Sarah slowly kissed to Lily's left breast. Her tongue slowly swirled around the girl's nipple. As she brought her mouth closed around the bud, Lily let out a gaspy moan. She smirked against the girl skin as she sucked lightly. She didn't stay there long before pulling away, and kissing to the other side of her chest. There, she repeated her actions, wanting to give the pair equal attention. 

As Sarah pulled away, Lily's hips bucked slightly, and knew she was needing her more and more. She kissed lower, slowly making her way towards where Lily wanted her most.

The blonde was in ecstasy already, breathy moans and small gasps filled the air around them. She was already squirming beneath the woman, wondering how much better it could get; she thought it was impossible.

Lily felt Sarah's hands on her thighs, as her lips kissed just above her center. "Please," she breathed out.

Sarah slowly spread the girl's legs, kissing even lower. She stopped just before the blonde's clit, taking in the girl's intoxicating scent. Her tongue slowly trailed up from her entrance to her clit, swirling around the throbbing bundle of nerves. She smiled when she heard Lily gasp loudly, and felt her hand grip her hair tightly.

"Oh, God," Lily muttered.

She felt Sarah's tongue repeat her actions of running up get dripping wet center. Each time she came to her clit, she would circle it a few times before doing it again. She felt that funny feeling in stomach turning into a burning heat that wanted to engulf her body with pleasure. She knew it was too early, but she knew she was going to cum soon.

A loud gasp left her lips as Sarah's circles got tighter and tighter until she was flicking against the swollen bud. Her tongue moved slowly, she knew what she was doing by dragging it out, but she wanted to see what it would do to Lily.

She took the bundle of nerves into her mouth, suckling gently on it. She was careful when she nibbled on it, which caused the girl's hips to jerk and an particular long, high-pitched moan to leave her lips.

"Oh!" She moaned, feeling it getting harder and harder to hold back. "M-Mommy!"

Sarah pulled away just for a second, "Cum, princess."

Lily felt the woman quickly return to assaulting her clit. Her hands gripped the sheets, pulling away the one that was in Sarah hair, fearing she might pull to hard. Her back arched off the bed sharply, her eyes screwed shut, her mouth agape in a silent cry. She felt the best feeling she ever had. Every sense and ever nerve in her body was hit with the most pleasurable euphoric feeling she couldn't even dream of before this moment.

As Sarah slowly pulled away Lily's back collapsed back on to the bed. The muscles in her legs twitched as the woman started to lick away her climax.

She hips jerked, and Sarah knew she had enough. She kissed back up the blonde's body, and when she reached her lips, she stayed there for a moment, allowing the girl to taste herself. She heard her moan just before pulling away.

Sarah smiled to herself as she laid next to Lily. She watched as she slowly calmed from her first orgasm. Her chest heaved and her eyes slowly fluttered open and close while as smile remained on her lips.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked.

"Mhm," Lily nodded softly. She turned to face the woman, and kissed her gently. "Your lips taste funny now." She said shyly, blushing.

"Is it a good funny, or a bad funny?"

"Good."

"It's because you taste good." Sarah said.

"I do?"

The woman nodded, "Yes."

The blush on Lily's cheeks only got worse. She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought. "That wasn't all of it, was it?" She asked, opening her eyes again.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, more to do."

"There is, but we're taking this slow. We'll get there eventually."

"What else? I mean, I know what boys and girls do from health class, but this is different."

"Well, where a guy would... go, is where I could place my tongue or fingers." Sarah explained. "In my opinion, fingers and the use of the tongue on the clit is the best stimulation."

"What does it feel like?" Lily asked eagerly.

"I could show you."

The girl bit her lip, and nodded. She laid back down on her back, and waited. She felt Sarah and slowly run down her body. She felt a soft kiss being placed under her ear. "Tell me to stop if I need to, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

Sarah slowly moved her middle finger between the other's still wet folds. She stilled her finger before going any further. "Ready?"

"Yes." Lily said as she closed her eyes. A soft moan left her lips as she felt Sarah's finger slowly moving against her entrance. "Please," she begged.

As Sarah entered her, she made sure to be slow, and gently. She heard Lily gasp loudly once she pulled her finger back out almost all of the way, and then back in. She repeated this action a few times, feeling the girl's muscles tightening around her already.

"I-I..." Lily moaned loudly before she could say anymore.

"Need to cum?" Sarah asked.

She nodded quickly, her legs trembling.

"Then, cum."

Her legs shook, her back arched again, and a whinny moan left her lips. She bit her lip as her legs clamped around Sarah's hand. She felt the woman pull her hand away, and she let her go.

"How did it feel?" Sarah asked.

"A-amazing," Lily breathed out a raged moan with her word.

She kissed the girl's neck again, slowly moving up her jawline to her lips. Lily turned her face slightly to kiss her harder. She didn't know why, but she wanted more and more.

This time, the blonde climbed onto Sarah's lap, she had one knee between Sarah's thighs. The woman could feel the other's arousal against her thigh as she moved her hips a little, wanting Lily to move her knee just a little higher.

"Will you show me what to do?" Lily asked softly.

"Kiss me," Sarah said.

She leaned down, and did as she was told. They shared a deep, passionate, loving kiss. Lily pulled away before it could get any deeper. "What now?"

"You can do whatever you want. You can kiss lower, and I don't mind soft bites or hickeys."

The blonde kissed Sarah's neck, taking her time to press her lips to every inch of pale skin she could. When she kissed over Sarah's pulse point, she heard a tiny moan. She kissed harder, and remembered what Sarah said about bites and hickeys. She licked over the area before sucking lightly.

A small gaspy moan came from the woman, and her hands grabbed Lily's hips, pulling her closer, grinding herself against the other's knee. She desperately wanted release, but knew she needed to let Lily explore further.

The girl moved lower, leaving open mouthed kisses everywhere along her chest and stopping just before her breast. She bit her lip as her mouth watered. She brought her hands up Sarah's sides, and cupped the pair in her hands. She could feel her nipples hardening under her touch. She looked to Sarah, seeing her eyes closed, and her mouth agape slightly.

She pulled away her hands, and timidly flicked her tongue against the left nipple. She could feel Sarah's hips buck into her, and felt the wetness on her knee getting worse. Her tongue swirled around the bud before she closed her mouth around it. She slowly suckled, finding that she liked it more than she thought she would.

Sarah moved one hand up the girl's back and into her damp hair. She grabbed ahold of the blonde's hair, holding her there as small moans left her lips. The harder Lily sucked, the louder her moans got. She tugged on the girl's hair, guiding her to the right of her chest.

Lily gladly took the other nipple into her mouth. As she sucked, her tongue flicked over the pert bud. As she pulled away, she lightly pulled on Sarah's nipple with her teeth, earning a sharp gasp from the woman.

"F-fuck..." Sarah mumbled.

"Am I doing good?" Lily asked softly.

The brunette looked down, letting go of the girl's hair. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes, you're doing perfect." She said in a breathy tone with a dazed smile.

Lily returned to pressing kisses down to Sarah's stomach. She moved her body down as she kissed lower and lower. She finally settled between the woman's thighs. She looked up at Sarah, looking at her with curiosity.

"Do whatever you feel is okay."

The blonde lean forward, and used her tongue to test herself. She slowly trailed her tongue up the woman's slit, tasting her. She repeated this action, moaning softly. She felt Sarah's hand back in her hair, gripping it and holding her there.

Lily followed her instincts, licking more and more. She flicked her tongue against the other's clit, and Sarah bucked her hips and moaned. She smirked to herself, knowing she was in the right place. She flicked her tongue over the bundle of nerves a few more times. She could feel the bud throbbing under her tongue.

She took Sarah's clit in her mouth, sucking lightly. She felt a sharp tug to her hair, and looked up to see the woman's head thrown back, her eyes screwed shut, and her chest heaving up and down quickly.

As she gradually sucked harder, her tongue flicked over the bud, giving even more pleasurable feeling. She thought about what Sarah said, fingers and tongue. She pulled away from her clit, which caused Sarah to let out a whiny moan. She brought her hand away from Sarah's thigh up to her center. She used her middle finger, just as Sarah had, to gather wetness on her finger, and tease the woman.

"Princess..." Sarah moaned, her back slightly arching. "Please."

Lily dipped her finger in, testing herself yet again. She slowly pumped her wrist, moving her finger back and forth. She looked up, seeing Sarah's expression change with each small thrust.

"Another," Sarah begged.

Lily added a second finger, and leaned forward to resume her actions with her mouth. She sucked on the bundle of nerves again, but this time she was faster and stronger. She increased the speed of her hand.

Sarah's moans grew louder as she gripped the girl's hair harder, and the sheet with her other hand. "Oh, fuck!" She cried out as her back arched off the bed. Her hips bucked, and Lily felt a warm wetness spread across her fingers. Sarah's thighs shook around her head, and she moaned one last time before falling back to the bed.

She pulled her fingers out of the brunette, and let go of her clit. She brought her tongue lower to the woman's entrance. She started licking away again, and moaned deep into the woman, causing the muscles in her thighs to twitch.

The grip on Lily's hair got tighter, and she was pulled away when Sarah couldn't take anymore. She moved back up Sarah's body, and she reached the woman's face, Sarah laughed slightly.

"What?" the girl asked.

"You've got cum all over your mouth and chin." She said and continued to laugh. She still had her hand in the girl's hair and brought her down to her face. She kissed Lily gently, before cleaning her face with her hand. "There, you're clean."

Lily blushed softly, "I liked that a lot."

"I could tell," Sarah laughed. "I liked it to."

"So... it was good?"

"Of course it was." She slowly brought her hand down the girl's back. "You're perfect... in every way possible."

Lily blushed, and looked down. "So are you... I love you so much, Mommy." She said as she moved off the woman, and laid beside her.

"I love you too, princess."


	15. Stretches

Sarah started to wake, and a frown formed on her lips as she felt no one else in the bed with her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the room, seeing no sight of her lover. She got up from the bed, and grabbed a t-shirt and, a pair of underwear from her bag before heading to the bathroom. After she washed her hands, she ventured down the hall. As she got further down the hall, she could hear the soft tunes of classical music. When she entered the living room, she saw Lily on the floor in a middle split, her legs were in a perfect line, and her hands were over her head.

Lily looked up, seeing the sleepy brunette looking down at her with wide eyes. "Hi," she laughed softly.

"Morning," Sarah said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Stretching," she answered. "I woke up, and I was a bit sore."

"Shouldn't you not stretch when you're sore?"

"Well... it depends on what caused the soreness. Mine was not from... ballet like usual, so ballet stretches can't hurt. Plus, I usually stretch every morning." Lily explained before moving into a right split. She leaned forward, and clasped her hands under her foot.

"Why don't you stretch when you're over?"

"I'm not sure... I thought it might be weird. Plus, Millie might get in the way, and I don't want to trip over her and hurt her." She said before moving to the left split.

"I can always put her outside, and it's not weird. If that's part of your daily routine, then that's what you need to do. I don't mind it. I'm just... you're very flexible."

Lily laughed softly, "This is nothing." She stood up, and held out her hand. "Give me your hand."

Sarah stood, and held out her hand. Lily took it, and stood on her tiptoes. She leaned forward a little before lifting her left leg, grasping her foot, and bringing it over her head, so her legs were in a perfect line again.

"Jesus," the woman muttered.

She laughed softly before standing normally again. "By now I'd usually go down to the gym, but I can skip today."

"I can go with you." Sarah said. "I don't want to make you not do something just because I'm here. I'd like to see what you do anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let me go change." Lily started to walk down the hall and turned. "You should probably put some shorts on, and shoes."

Sarah followed after the girl, and watched as she changed into tights, a leotard, and she grabbed two sets of ballet shoes. "What's the difference between the two?" she asked.

Lily held up one, "These are full sole shoes, which is a one of two regular shoes. There's a split sole shoe, but I don't care for those." She said and held up the other pair. "These are my pointe shoes, which is for dancing on my toes."

"You can dance on your toes?" Sarah asked, slightly shocked.

A small chuckle came from the blonde's lips. "Yes, I have for years... which is advanced ballet. That's one reason why I got the scholarship I did. I'm young for how advanced I am. But, I've also been dancing since I was two." She explained.

"Two?"

"Mhm," she nodded before pulling her hair up into a high top knot. "I expressed that I wanted to dance, so my parents put me into classes, and I never stopped."

"Wow... are you going to dance in both of the shoes?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I'll start off with the full soles, then onto the pointes."

The woman grabbed a pair of leggings from her bag, and put them on along with her sneakers. In the meanwhile, Lily put on her full sole shoes, and grabbed everything for the other set. She walked down the hall, and Sarah followed after her.

After leaving the apartment room, they went down the elevator to the lobby floor and down a hall to the gym. There was a section for dancers, with mirror walls and the dance bar. Sarah sat on a bench against one of the mirror walls, and watched as Lily stretched. She moved through positions, and different stances. After she was ready, she sat next to Sarah to put on her other pair of shoes.

"What do you have to do to prepare for these?" the brunette asked.

"You have to put on toe caps for extra padding." Lily explained as she did so. "Then a spacer between your big toe and the second," she did as she said. "And another pad over the top of all your toes." She did that, then brought the end of her tights over her foot. "Then your slide your foot in." she pulled on the shoes, and made sure they were in the right place before wrapping the ribbon around her ankles and tying them off. "You tie you ribbon, and tuck it in so it doesn't come undone. And then, you dance."

"Does it hurt?"

"It used to. When you're a pointe dancer it shapes your foot. It curves your pinky toe in, and the bone of your big toe is pointed in instead of straight. The tops of my feet are more arched that others, and my ankles are... I don't know how to explain it. Just let me show you."

"Okay."

Lily stood, and walked back over to the dancer bar. She rested one hand on the bar, and brought the other hand over her head into a basie hand position. "Ready?"

"Yes." Sarah said as her eyes moved down to Lily's feet.

She quickly ran through first to fifth position, and stood on her toes before switching between forth and fifth. She stopped once she was back on her toes and stayed there for a moment. She laughed softly as she saw the expression of amazement on the other's face.

"It's not as crazy as it looks," the girl said before standing flat on her feet again.

"That's just... insane how fast you can do that."

"It's easy for me... I can do my solo if you want me to."

"Solo?" Sarah asked as she looked up into blue hues.

"Well, technocly it's not my solo yet, but it's one I've been practicing for try outs in August."

"August is so far away."

"I know," she said softly. "I really want this part, so I want to be perfect."

"What part?"

"Well, every first dance of the year is Swan Lake. My ballet teacher said if I work for it, I could get the white swan."

Sarah smiled widely, "That's amazing, princess. I know you'll get it."

"You haven't even seen me dance yet."

"Then show me."

Lily grabbed her phone and selected the song she needed. She handed the device over to Sarah. "When I say play, press play."

"Okay."

She walked over to the other side of the room, "Play."

Sarah pressed play, and watched. Her eyes took in ever movement Lily made. For nearly three minutes she watched her move with grace and passion. Even the look on her face was the right emotion and expression for every second of the dance. As the music ended, Lily let out a long sigh as she laid down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked, seeing the girl's chest rapidly going up and down.

"Yes," she breathed out. "That dance, it kills my feet."

"I thought you said it doesn't hurt."

"I meant the shoes... certain dances hurt. That's why I have to practice." She sat up, propping herself up with her hands. "I'm on my toes in most of the dance, and I'm still learning how hard it can be. If I can get passed this, I can do the whole show."

"Well, you were incredible. I've never been to a show or really watched anyone dance before, but... you're incredible, and I don't see why you wouldn't get that part."

Lily smiled softly, "Thank you. My dad says the same thing, but I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"There's another girl. She's a year ahead of me, and she's so much better. Jeremy, our teacher, said that she tried out last year, and didn't get it. If she tries out this next year, I'm sure she'll get it."

"What if she gets the black swan?"

"I'd be happy with that. I don't know the dance for the black swan, and I think she knows both."

"Then, you'll get it. I'm sure of it."

Lily finally stood up, and walked over to the bench to sit down. She rested her head on Sarah's shoulder. "Thank you."

"You've been big all morning, why don't we go upstairs and watch some cartoons."

The girl smiled over the idea. She nodded before untying her shoes. "I have to take a shower first."

"Okay, is there anything I can make to eat?"

"I usually have a bowl of cereal and an apple in the morning after I stretch."

"That's simple enough."

Lily stood up, and leaned down to kiss Sarah softly. "I haven't kissed you yet today." She said before kissing her again.

"This makes up for that," the woman said before kissing the blonde this time.

She pulled away with a small giggle. "Okay, let's go."


	16. Ballet and Acting

After Lily took her shower, she got dressed a pair of pastel pink panties, an oversized pink sweatshirt with the work 'kitten' in black writing on it, and knee high pink, fuzzy socks. As she entered the living room, she looked to the kitchen to see Sarah cutting up two apples.

The woman looked up, and smiled softly at the girl's outfit. "You look very cute."

"Thank you," she blushed softly.

"Do you want cereal, or do you want me to put peanut butter on the apple slices and some milk?"

"Uh... peanut butter and milk."

"Chocolate milk?"

"Please!"

Sarah let out a small chuckle as she nodded. "Okay, find us something to watch, and I'll be there in a minute."

Lily walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote, and chose The Rugrats Movie. She looked toward the kitchen to see Sarah walking toward her with a plate of peanut butter apples, a glass of chocolate milk, and a mug of coffee. She smiled to herself as the woman handed over the chocolate milk.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, princess."

Sarah sat down next to the blonde, and set the plate on the coffee table in front of them. She watched the movie along with the little as they ate their apple slices and drank their drinks. Once Lily was done she stood up to take her cup and the plate into the kitchen, but the brunette stopped her.

"I'll get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, just sit back down, and enjoy the movie."

"Okay."

Sarah took everything into the kitchen and rinsed the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. She walked back into the living room, and sat next to the girl. "Come here," she said softly as she held out her hands.

Lily moved so she was sitting in the woman lap, and her head rested on the other's shoulder. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, princess."

Lily placed her thumb into her mouth while her eyes stayed on the TV.

"Where your binky?" the brunette asked.

She pulled her thumb away just enough to talk. "At your house... I don't want it here in case my dad or brothers come over. I would die if they saw it."

"Okay," was all Sarah said. She looked down at Lily, seeing the sweatshirt again. "Where'd you get this?" she asked as she pointed to it.

"I bought it online last week... I bought a few other things."

"You did?"

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Lily said before pausing the movie and standing up. As she walked toward the hallway, Sarah saw the word 'princess' on her butt.

"I like the panties," Sarah laughed as she followed after her lover.

"I do too."

When they got to the bedroom, the woman sat on the edge of the bed while Lily walked to her dresser.

"I got a few other pairs of these panties." She said before pulling them out. She laid them out. One pair said kitten on the butt, another said babygirl, and the last said little one. "There were others, but they were all Daddy things. I couldn't find any Mommy ones, unless I got something customized."

"Maybe we can get you some in the future. I like these too. Anymore?"

"Mhm," she nodded before walking to the closet. She grabbed a pastel purple romper with a little frill on the end of the shorts part. "I think this one if my favorite out of everything I bought."

"That's so cute."

Lily out it back, and grabbed pink overalls. "I got these and..." she grabbed another hanger with a large Stitch sweater. "I have matching shorts with this."

"It's adorable."

"Thank you. I got some more onesies too. Oh, and socks."

"Can I see those too?"

She nodded before placing the clothes back into the closet. She shut the door, and back over to her dresser. "I got two more pairs of these socks. One in pastel purple and another in baby blue." She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out one onesie that was white and pink. "These have feet, and a hood that looks like Hello Kitty." She explained as she showed Sarah. She grabbed another one that was a jumpsuit onesie. "I like this one because if I wanted I could wear it out and no one would know."

"I love that one."

Lily put back the two items, and pulled out a two button crotch onesies. She laid them out on the bed, and smiled to herself. One was baby pink with white lettering of 'princess,' and the other was purple with a pattern of kittens. "I like these the most I think."

"I do too."

"This is all I bought... well I got some Lush bath bombs too."

"You really treat yourself."

The blonde put everything back, and sat down next to Sarah, "Yeah. My dad gave me some money to get some stuff for ballet, and I used the rest to get this stuff."

"What did you get for ballet?"

"I got a new leotard, and new pointe shoes. I still need to sew them up, and break them it, which is a horrible process."

"Why do you sew them?"

"Every pair comes naked basically, which gives you the chance to make them your own, and how to make them comfortable for yourself. Everyone is different." She explained.

"What does it take to break them in?"

"You dance in them, bend then, and the box of the toe takes some time to shape to your foot. That part can be painful sometimes. So, I bought them now so I can break them in over the summer."

"How long does one pair last?"

"It depends. Some dancers break them in, and use them for one show, and that's the end of that pair. If I get that part in Swan Lake, I'll have to break in a few pairs to have them for shows."

"Jesus..."

"I know, and they're not cheap."

"How much do they cost?"

"It depends what designer you buy them from, what kind of pointe they need to be, and how firm you want them. They can start from fifty dollars and go up to a hundred-fifty."

"Damn."

"I hate that they cost so much, but my dad doesn't care. He just wants me to have the best shoes."

"How much longer are you going to be at Juilliard?" Sarah asked.

"Two more years."

"What about after that?"

"I'm not sure yet. My dad expects me to go into professional dancing at one of the theaters here... but, I'm not sure." Lily explains.

"Why not?"

"I love dancing, don't get me wrong. This is my true passion, but I want a break. I won't stop dancing, I'll do my usual stretches and routines... but, I don't want to be dancing professionally all the time."

"Then, take some time off to do other things for a while." The brunette suggest.

"I think I might."

"What else would you want to do?"

Lily thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure. I've never thought about doing anything else other than dancing. It's something I've done all my life, and I've never had time to explore other things." She rested her head on Sarah's shoulder. "Maybe I'll just take some time to myself... some time for us. Would that be okay?"

"Of course it would be." The woman smiled.

"Is there something you want to do?"

"I'd love to act. I've done a few auditions, but I never got anywhere."

"You've got to keep trying. Don't give up."

Sarah smiled softly, "Thank you. Maybe when there's something interesting, I'll try out."

Just as Lily opened her mouth to say something, her phone started to ring. She got up from the bed, and grabbed it off the nightstand. She sighed when she saw it was her dad.

"Hey, Dad." She said as she answered.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"My friend is over for the day. Why?" she asked and Sarah looked at her.

"I thought maybe you could come over and we could discuss your birthday trip."

"I thought we were going to the house in Myrtle..."

"We could, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go anywhere else."

"The house in Myrtle is fine with me. I haven't been there in a few years, and I really miss the beach." She said.

"Okay, we can go there."

"Thank you."

"Before I let you go, your brother told me you might want to bring someone along with you." Her father said.

Lily rolled her eyes, and mentally cursed Jason. She sighed before talking. "Maybe... would that be okay?"

"Is it a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No. It would be my friend that I've been hanging out with lately." She saw a small smile on Sarah's lips as she talked. "Is that okay?"

"Have your brothers met her?"

"Well, not really, but they saw her when they dropped me off last weekend."

"Can I meet her before we go?"

"Probably, let me ask." Lily placed her hand over her phone to hopefully muffle their talking. "He wants to meet you before we go on the trip."

"I uh... okay."

She took her hand away from the phone. "She said okay... Maybe next weekend?"

"Okay, honey. I'll let you go. Love you, Lily pad."

"Love you too," she said before hanging up.

"So, he wants to meet me?" Sarah asked.

"Yes... I'm sure it won't be anything serious. He just wants to know who's coming on the trip."

"Does he know?"

"Nope, and my brothers haven't said anything."

"Do you plan on telling him?"

Lily sighed, "I mean, I have to sometime... but I don't know when."

"Okay, I'll just have to keep my hands to myself when we go." Sarah teased.

The girl sat back down on the bed. "Yup, and I'm going to hate it."

"It's okay, princess. We'll figure something out."

"We will."


	17. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this story in so long. I haven't been writing a lot lately, but I'm trying to get back into it. I hope you guys enjoy.

Sarah and Lily arranged that afternoon Sarah would meet Lily's dad, and that evening Lily would meet Sarah's mother before sending the weekend over there.

Sarah arrived at Lily's building and made her way upstairs. When she knocked on the door, it was opened in a matter of seconds. She looked Lily up and down, seeing she was in a white shirt with a collar which was tucked into a white pleated skirt that was matched with white flats. In one hand she held an oversized pink cardigan sweater, and in the other, she held her pink bag that held everything for the weekend. She had on minimal makeup, and her hair was up in a high ponytail with the ends curled.

"You look very cute." Sarah smiled before kissing Lily softly.

Lily looked the brunette up and down. Her hair was straightened, she as well had minimal makeup, and she wore a plain burgundy, short-sleeved t-shirt, black jeans with the ends rolled up, and burgundy ankle boots.

"As do you," she smiled. "How many pairs of ankle boots do you own?"

Sarah laughed a little, "A lot." She held out her hand, "Let me take your bag."

The girl handed it over, and they made their way downstairs. Sarah stepped toward the street to hail a taxi, but Lily grabbed her free hand.

"Uh... my brother is going to pick us up. I hope that's okay."

"Okay." Sarah began to notice that Lily seemed more nervous than she, and squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I think so... I'm just really scared he won't like you. He's... judgey about people."

"I'm sure everything will be okay," she said, trying to sound hopeful, even though it made her even more nervous.

Jason pulled up on the other side of the street and rolled the window down. "Come on," he yelled.

They walked across the street, and Sarah opened the back door for Lily. The blonde got in, and she followed in after her. She saw another boy sitting in the front passenger seat. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at the floor.

"Nice to officially meet you," Jason said before he started to drive.

"You too," she said softly.

Michael looked back at her, then to Lily. "Don't stare." The girl said, and he turned back around.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Sarah said, still not looking up. She didn't realize how incredibly nervous she was until now.

She felt Lily grab her hand, squeezing it lightly. She looked up at the girl, seeing her mouth "Are you okay?"

She just nodded.

"You're quiet," Michael said bluntly.

"Mike, shut it," Jason warned.

"Sorry!" the boy held up his hands. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"Sarah's probably just nervous."

"I am..." she said. "Sorry, I just... like you said, nervous."

"It's okay," Jason said.

"It'll be okay," Lily reassured her.

"Yeah, Dad's not that big of an ass." Michael laughed.

"Michael!" the two siblings yelled.

"We all know it's the truth."

Lily just shook her head. "Don't listen to him."

"What are you going to tell Dad?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" The blonde questioned.

"About you two... are you going to tell him you're dating?"

"I don't think so. At least not right now."

"Okay."

"Michael, that means keep your mouth shut." She said.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I'm not outing you, so chill."

The car grew silent until they arrived. As Sarah stepped out of the car, her eyes grew wide at the large, two-story, brick home. She walked around the car and walked with Lily up to the house. Jason and Michael went into the house first. She stopped before they could go inside, and took a deep breath.

"It's going to be okay," Lily said softly.

Sarah just nodded her head.

They walked in, and the girl guided the other down the hall and into the living room. The two brothers were talking to their father before he looked over at them. He smiled before walking over to them.

"You must be Sarah," he said as he held out his hand. "I'm David."

Sarah shook it with a small smile. "Yes, sir. Nice to meet you."

"You too, darling. You and Lily spend so much time together, I'm glad to meet you finally."

Once he finally let go of her hand, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Jason and Michael walked to the kitchen, leaving the two alone with David. They walked over to the other couch and sat down, but made sure there was enough room between them to not be touching.

"So, tell me about yourself, Sarah."

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally Florida, but my mom moved my sister and I here when I was five. I live in Brooklyn now."

"What do you do for work?"

"I work at a pizzeria."

"Does it say well?"

Sarah started to feel more nervous than before. "It pays enough for my apartment."

"What's your family like?"

"I, uh... I don't see much of my father, but my mom is wonderful, and my sister is, well a sister." She chuckled toward the end.

He nodded. "Why don't you see your father?"

"I, uh... he was... unfaithful to my mother to say the least."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," she said with a lopsided smile.

"Lily tells me you two met at school. What are you studying?"

"Acting," she lied. "I went to a dramatic arts high school, and I kept going from there."

"That's amazing," he smiled. "Have you tried out for anything?"

"A few little parts, which I didn't get. I don't think I'll try out for anything unless it peaks my interest."

"That's always the best work. Lily's mother was the same way."

"She was?" Sarah asked, looking toward her lover who was looking down at her lap.

"She hasn't told you?"

"No?"

"I don't like talking about Mom... you know this," Lily said toward her father.

"I do, but I would think you'd share something like that."

Lily stayed quiet.

"It's okay," Sarah said. "I don't talk much about my father."

"Well, her mother was brilliant when she did stage work," David said despite Lily's words.

"Yeah," the girl said softly.

"We don't have to talk about her," the brunette said. She so desperately wanted to grab Lily's hand and comfort her, but she knew they had to keep boundaries.

"What else do you do?" the man asked.

"Not much. I go to my sister's soccer games when it's season... I'm a rescue mom for a pup."

"That's incredible. What kind of dog?"

"A Greyhound named Millie." She said with a small smile. "She's amazing."

"Lily always wanted a dog."

"She's great with Millie. In fact, Millie loves Lily more than she loves me."

"That's impossible," the blonde laughed. "She loves you."

"She loves you more. She gets so excited when you spend the weekend with me."

"Are you headed there this weekend?" David asked.

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"What do you two do?"

"We went to the zoo two weeks ago. Last weekend, Sarah came here. I showed her around a bit." Lily explained and exaggerated a bit. "I even showed her my solo."

"For the Swan Lake?"

"Yes."

"She's incredible," Sarah said with a smile.

"I agree," David said. "What do you two have planned this weekend?"

"I'm eating dinner at Sarah's moms tonight." The girl answered.

"That sounds lovely." He said. "So, would you like to come on Lily's birthday trip?"

Lily smiled to herself, knowing that if he liked Sarah he would ask.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. I'm sure Lily wants you to come."

"I do," the blonde said.

"Then, I would be glad to come."

They didn't stay much long before Jason drove them back into the city. From there, they went to Sarah's apartment. When they entered the apartment, Lily turned to give Sarah a long, passionate kiss.

"It killed me to not be able to kiss you."

"Me too," Sarah smiled before kissing the girl this time. "I love you too much."

"I love you too, so much. I'm so happy he liked you."

"I am too."

Lily realized that the whole five minutes they had been there, not once was she attacked with love by Millie. "Where's Millie?" she asked.

"She's at my mom's. I didn't know how long we would be at your dad's, so I dropped her off before I came over."

"So, we're alone?" the blonde bit her lip.

"We are," the brunette said. "But, I don't think we should start anything until after dinner. I have a feeling once we start, we won't stop until neither of us can take anymore. You proved that to me last weekend."

Lily blushed as she nodded. "You're right," she laughed. "I really enjoyed that."

"I did too." The brunette took her lover's hand, and brought her over to the couch. "Why don't we just watch some TV until we have to go, and to distract ourselves?"

"Okay."

Until it was time to go, they watched movies. When they left, Sarah guided Lily down the street to her mother's apartment complex. They went upstairs to the apartment, and inside.

"Mom, we're here!" Sarah said loudly.

"I'm in the kitchen, babe!" the woman yelled back.

Millie ran down the hall and straight passed Sarah to Lily. The blonde picked her up, and giggled when she was attacked with kisses.

"I'm telling you, she loves you more."

"Well, I love you too," Lily said toward the pup.

They walked down the short hallway and into the living room which was connected to the kitchen. Lily saw a woman that was an older version of Sarah in the kitchen. Liz was sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Lily." She said with a small wave.

"Hey."

"I'll be over there in just a second. I have to make sure I don't burn anything."

"So, that's where you get it from." Lily teased.

"I'm worse than she is. She can actually cook, I can't do shit."

"You can make a cup of chocolate milk."

Sarah just rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her sister. Lily looked back to the kitchen to see the woman turning off the oven as she pulled out a pan from the oven. She pulled off her apron before walking into the living room. She smiled at Lily as she walked to her.

"It's lovely to meet you, honey. Sarah talks highly of you."

"You do?" she looked toward the brunette.

"Of course I do."

"I'm Catharine, by the way."

"Lily, but you know that." She smiled softly before setting Millie on Sarah's lap "It's lovely to meet you as well."

"Well, I hope you like Italian."

"I love it!"

"Great! Dinner's ready. Just let me set the table."

"Can I help?"

"Please do."

Lily followed Catharine into the kitchen, and helped her make the plates, and set everything up. She gathered the drinks and placed those on the table as well.

Sarah was thrilled that her mother and girlfriend were taking a liking to each other.

When everything was ready, the four sat at the table while Millie ate her own dinner.

Lily took her first bite of the four cheese tortellini and hummed in approval. "This is delicious. Is it from scratch?"

"It is."

"That's amazing! I wish I knew how to make more things from scratch, but my dad is more of an out of the box guy."

"If you ever want to learn, you're more than welcome to come over anytime you want."

"Thank you."

"Sarah told me that you're a dancer. What kind?" Catharine asked.

"Ballet. I'm about to finish my first year at Juilliard next week."

"Juilliard? That's incredible, hun."

"I think so too," Sarah said.

"Are you going to be in any shows next year?"

"I'm hoping to be in the Swan Lake, and possibly The Nutcracker. But, if I get Swan Lake, I don't think I'll do The Nutcracker. I'd need a break." She explained.

"What does it take to be in a show like that?"

"Lots of practice. Lots of time and dedication. It can be a bit strenuous, but I can handle it."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was two. I started with ballet, and for a while, I did tap, but I didn't care for it."

"That's young."

"It is," Lily nodded. "But, it was my passion."

"Are you one of those who dance on their toes?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've been able to dance pointe since I was ten. Sarah has seen me dance once."

"She's incredibly amazing," Sarah said.

"I bet." The woman smiled. "Are you wanting to be a professional when you're done with school?"

"Possibly. I'll defiantly want to do a show or two, but I'm thinking about taking a break for a while."

"That's understandable."

"What do you do, if you don't mind me asking." The blonde said before dipping a piece of her garlic bread into the sauce.

"During the day I'm an art teacher, and I work part-time as a waitress," Catharine said.

"An art teacher? That's amazing."

"What do your parents do?"

"Well," Lily shifted in her seat. "When I was ten my mother passed away. She was on Broadway a few times. My dad is a screenwriter, but he hasn't gotten anything picked up."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's okay."

"Do you want to do a Broadway show?"

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for acting."

"Isn't acting apart of dance?"

"To an extent, yes. But, it's more about the emotion of a song or what show you're in. As with acting, I'm assuming at least, you have a whole role; a whole part to play. I can't remember words as much as I can move to a dance."

"That makes sense." The woman nodded. "Do you to have anything planned for the rest of the weekend?"

Lily looked at Sarah. "Not that I know of."

"No, but next weekend Lily invited me to go on her birthday trip with her."

"Birthday trip? Where are you going?"

"Myrtle Beach. My mom bought a house out there in the late eighties, and my dad kept it because it's mine and my brother's favorite place to go."

"How long will you two be gone?"

"My dad wants to be there for two weeks, but I understand if Sarah can't take off that much time."

"I might," the brunette said softly. "I'll talk to Joey, and see what my vacation time is."

"Okay," Lily smiled softly.


	18. The Trip

Lily sat on her bed and grabbed her phone. She clicked on FaceTime to call Sarah. She had gotten a few texts from her lover on what to bring, what not to bring, and how much to pack.

The call was accepted immediately, and she saw Sarah's face of worry. "What should I bring?" she asked.

"Well, clothes, obviously." The girl teased with a small laugh. "A bathing suit, bathroom stuff, and uh... I don't know what else."

She watched as the brunette walked around the room. "Do you want your pacy?"

Lily bit her lip as she thought. She did want it but was so scared of anyone seeing it. "No," she said.

"What about Peaches?"

"I think so."

"Okay... what are you bringing?"

"Clothes, a bathing suit, Lola, stuff for my baths, and my dance stuff. There's a room that was turning into a dance studio for me, and my dad expects me to keep up my daily routine."

"Why? It's your birthday trip, you should get a break."

The blonde sighed, "I agree, but he doesn't care."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just pack everything you think you should, and I'll be there in about an hour, maybe less."

"Jason's picking you up right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, then we'll pick you up, and meet my dad and Michael at the airport."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"I love you, Mommy." Lily smiled at her phone.

"I love you too, princess."

After hanging up the call, Lily rechecked her bags, making sure she had everything she needed. She brought her suitcase and backpack to the living room just in time to get the door for Jason.

"You ready to be eighteen, kid?" he asked as he carried Lily's bags downstairs.

"You won't be able to call me kid when I'm eighteen."

"You'll always be _kid_ to me. You're my baby sister."

"Whatever," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

Jason placed the bags into the back and got into the driver's seat. Lily sat on the passenger side and buckled in.

"So, we're getting your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes. Do you need the address again?"

"No, I'll be good."

Throughout the forty minute drive, they didn't say anything and listened to the radio.

**Cutie Pie** : We're almost there

**Sar Bear** : I'm outside. Liz just got here to get Millie

**Cutie Pie** : I'm going to miss her

**Sar Bear** : I can make her wait to leave until you get here

Lily smiled when they turned the corner, seeing Sarah holding Millie.

"Is that the dog?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

He parked the car and unlocked the doors. "Okay, hurry up. I don't want to be late."

Lily got out of the car and ran toward Sarah. She placed a kiss on her lips before taking Millie in her arms.

"Hi, Millie!" she giggled upon being attacked with kisses. "Oh, I love you too."

Sarah looked the girl up and down. She saw she in her pink romper she recently bought and matched it with pink Converse. She had her hair up in a half ponytail and no makeup. She smiled to herself before looking to the car, seeing Jason looking at his phone.

"Babe, I think we should get going."

Lily looked up, not even realizing how long she had been standing there with the puppy. "Right," she said softly. She handed Millie to Liz, "Take care of her."

"I always do."

"I'll call tomorrow," Sarah said before she followed Lily to the car.

After placing the bags into the back of the car, Lily and Sarah got into the backseat together. The blonde took the middle seat so she could rest her head on Sarah's shoulder.

"I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you too."

Jason cleared his throat. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're happy, kid. But, please no Hallmark shit."

"Sorry," Lily blushed softly.

"It's okay, and it's good to see you again, Sarah."

"You too," the brunette said.

"Are you two going to be able to keep your hands to yourself on this trip?"

Lily sighed as she pulled away from her lover slightly. "We have to."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"I'm scared, Jason." She said. "What if he... hates me, or... disowns me?"

"You're about to turn eighteen. You'll get your inheritance from your mom, and your official college stocks. If he says anything that is unneeded or rude, just know I'll punch him in the face."

"Jason! You can't do that!"

"Lily, if he doesn't accept you, though I think he will, I'll do it. He has to though, that's just who you are."

"Thank you," she said. "For accepting me."

"Of course I am, Lily. How could I not?"

"I don't know," she shrugged before resting her head back onto Sarah's shoulder. "Are you and Dad doing anything while we're there?"

"We'll probably go out to dinner like we usually do. We can take Mike if you two want some... alone time."

Lily felt herself blushing as she laughed softly, "That would uh... be nice."

"I can take them tonight, and let you two get settled since tomorrow is party day."

"What all is going on tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure, they won't tell me." The blonde answered.

They arrived at the airport and met David and Michael inside. They headed toward security and quickly made it to their gate. Sarah and Lily sat together while they waited to board.

Lily noticed Sarah seemed a bit nervous. "You okay?"

"I hate planes."

"Have you been on one?"

"Yes, and I hate it."

"I'm sorry," Lily sighed and grabbed the woman's hand. Sarah went to pull her hand away, but the other shook her head. "It's okay," she told her.

Ten minutes passed before boarding for the plane began. David, Michael, and Jason were seated in one row, and Lily and Sarah were seated in another with an empty seat.

"Do you want the window?" Lily asked.

"No," the brunette shook her head.

The girl sat next to the window, and Sarah sat next to her. They buckled in and waited for takeoff. Again, Lily took Sarah's hand in her own, trying to calm her.

"How long is the flight?" Sarah asked.

"About an hour, hours and thirty minutes."

"Okay," she nodded.

Once they took off, Lily grabbed her backpack from under the seat and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She started to write and handed over the notebook.

L: Hi

Sarah laughed softly as she wrote back.

S: Really?

L: Yes, this way we can say whatever we want and my dad can't hear us

S: What do you want to talk about?

Lily bit her lip while she thought.

L: We'll have the house to ourselves for a good hour to an hour and a half tonight. I kind of have something in mind

The woman raised her brow as she read the message.

S: Oh, really?

L: Yes... but I won't tell you what it is just yet

S: Why not?

L: Because... :) 

Sarah rolled her eyes are she scoffed.

S: Why not?

L: Beeecauuse!!!

S: Is it sexual?

L: Maybe

Sarah looked at her little with a raised brow for a moment.

S: Like?

Lily laughed softly as she took the notebook back.

L: Something new. I am NOT telling you right now

S: What if I said you had to tell me?

L: Tough luck

S: Stubborn ass

L: You love my stubborn ass

S: I do. I wish I could kiss you right now

As the girl read the message she sighed.

L: Me too. Maybe toward the end of the trip, I'll talk to him

S: Whatever you decide I support you

She smiled to herself over this one.

L: I know, and I'm so thankful for that. I love you, Mommy

S: I love you too, princess

For the rest of the ride, they talked and played tic-tack-toe and guessing games. When they landed, Lily put away her journal, and they exited the plane. After collecting their luggage, they went outside, where they took two rental cars to the house.

Sarah stared out the window and was in awe of the white two-story home that sat half a mile up from the beach. There was a white fence that surrounded the perimeter of the house, and a brick walkway up to the door.

Jason parked the car, and Lily got out, and Sarah followed after her. They walked up to the house, and Lily guided her lover inside.

"I'll give you a tour." The blonde said as she took Sarah's hand. "This is the living room."

The room was painted light beige, with a leather couch and love seat, a glass coffee table, and a glass side table. There was a fireplace, and on top of the mantel was a flat screen TV. The room was equipped with surround sound for movie nights.

"This is awesome," Sarah smiled before she was dragged into the kitchen.

"The kitchen," Lily said.

The floor was white tile, the counters were grey marble, and the appliances were black. There was an island where a few bottles of wine sat.

"Wine?"

"My dad's," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh..."

Lily guided Sarah into the dining room, then out to the patio where you could see the beach from. "We might go out there later if you want."

"I'd love to," the brunette smiled.

They went back inside, and up the stairs. "The first room is the boys," Lily said and showing that inside was a bunk bed set. "Then the bathroom." She opened that door as well.

The bathroom was similar to Lily's in her apartment with a stand-up shower, and a large bathtub.

"Across the hall is my bedroom, where you'll be sleeping too."

"Your dad doesn't mind?" Sarah asked.

"He doesn't care. And, down the hall is my dad's room."

"Where's the dance room?"

"That's the basement. I'll show that to you later. It's not a big deal."

Just then Jason and Michael came upstairs with the bags for their selves and the girls. "Here you go," Jason said as he handed over their bags.

"Thank you," both Lily and Sarah said as they took their bags, and walked into the bedroom.

They started to unpack, and the blonde showed Sarah where everything went. They set Lola and Peaches at the top of the bed, which was covered in purple sheets.

There was a knock on the door, and in walked David. "Jason wants to take Michael and me out. Are you two going to be okay here?"

"Yes," Lily nodded. "I'm going to take Sarah down to the beach."

"Okay, honey. You girls have fun." He smiled before walking out of the bedroom.

Lily stood up and walked over to her window. She opened the curtain and looked down at the driveway.

"What are you looking for?" Sarah asked.

"I'm waiting for them to leave."


	19. Spankings

Once the car left the driveway, Lily smiled to herself and ran to jump onto Sarah's lap. She pressed her lips to the other woman's in a passionate kiss.

As they pulled away, Sarah laughed. "You're a horny little girl aren't you?"

"Maybe," Lily bit her bottom lip.

"What was it that you had in mind?"

"Something... new."

"Okay?"

"It's more of something I would like to try."

"Okay?" Sarah asked again.

"I know it's more of a punishment – spankings, but I want to know what they feel like."

"You want me to spank you?" the woman asked, raising her brow.

"Yes... I've thought about it, a lot. A-and the thought of it..."

"Makes you wet?"

Lily looked down, "Yes."

Sarah hooked her finger under the girl's chin, making her look up. "Stand up, and take your clothes off."

She stood up, biting her bottom lip again. She pulled off her romper, showing that she didn't have on a bra. She pulled off her princess panties and stood there for a moment. She could see the fire is Sarah's eyes as she stood up from the bed.

The brunette walked closer, slowly cupping Lily's check. She kissed her, and as she pulled away she tugged on the girl's lip. "At any time if I'm too rough, tell me to stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," Lily said softly.

They kissed each other again, and Lily started to tug at Sarah's shirt. She pulled it off and unclasped her bra. She kissed the brunette's neck while she worked on unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. She kissed down Sarah's front as she tugged her pants down, followed by her underwear.

Lily stayed on her knees for a moment, kissing up Sarah's thighs and looked up at her when she kissed her clit. The woman's brown hues fluttered closed as she felt the girl's tongue on her slit. She tangled her hand in blonde locks and pulled her back onto her feet.

"I love that you want to please me right now, but I want you over my lap."

Lily's breath hitched in her throat as she nodded her head. She watched as Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, and patted her lap. She laid over the woman's lap, her ass propped up in the air. She bit her lip while she waited. She felt Sarah's hand lightly rest on her ass, slowly rubbing in circles over both cheeks.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be gentle at first."

"Okay."

A small gasp left Lily's lips as she felt a slap on her right cheek. A second came quickly after, and they were relatively light.

"You can hit harder than that..." Lily said.

The next hit jolted Lily's body forward and she let out a yelp from the sting on her butt.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Y-yes... do it again."

Sarah spanked her little five more times, alternating between cheeks. Over time, Lily's yelps turned to moans. The woman moved her hand lower, feeling that her lover's cunt was dripping wet.

"You're so wet."

"I-I know..." Lily breathed out.

She dipped a finger inside the girl, smirking when she heard her gasp. She slowly pumped her wrist as she curled her finger.

"An-another..."

Sarah carefully added another finger, not wanting to hurt Lily. A loud moan came from the girl as she slowly sped up her actions. She pulled away from her hand before she could get carried away.

"No," Lily whined.

Sarah raised her hand and gave a hard smack against the girl's ass, causing her to moan loudly. She gave her one more spank before talking. "You're enjoying this way too much," she chuckled. "Aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"I want you up on the bed."

Lily nodded before getting up. As she laid on the bed, she hissed at the pain she felt from the sting on her bottom.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked she was worried she hit her too hard.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I am."

The woman sighed in relief before moved up the bed, kissing up Lily's thighs. She stopped just before the girl's glistening center, looking up at her to see her biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed. She kissed just above her clit, causing the girl's hips to buck.

"Please," she whined.

"Please what?" the brunette teased.

"Please, Mommy!"

Lily's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Sarah's tongue move up her slit, and slowly circle her clit. Her hips moved to their own accord as her mommy flicked her tongue over her clit. A loud moan fell from her lips as Sarah started to suck on her clit. She gripped the sheets as the fire within her was ready to erupt.

The woman pulled away momentarily. She brought her hand to the blonde's cunt, dipping two fingers inside her. She felt the girl's hips meet her hand with her thrust. She resumed her actions on the girl's clit, licking in every direction.

"Oh, fuck." Lily moaned as her back arched. "I-I... need..." another moan cut her off.

"You can cum." The woman mumbled against the other's center.

Her back arched sharper, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sheets harder, and a long dragged out, a high-pitched moan escaped her lips as she felt a powerful wave of euphoria wash over her. As Sarah slowed her actions, she collapsed back to the bed, and tired moan fell from her lips.

The woman kissed up Lily's front as her fingers still pumped slowly inside of her. She kissed just under the girl's ear. "Still good?"

Lily nodded quickly as her muscles still clenched around her mommy's fingers. She whined as she felt those fingers leave her, and whimpered as they ran over her clit. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Sarah offering her fingers to her, which she gladly took in her mouth.

The brunette felt the throb between her thighs worsen as she felt Lily's tongue swirling around her fingers. She pulled her fingers away to kiss the girl, sharing a passionate kiss with her.

Lily pulled away slightly, "I love you so much."

Sarah smiled, "I love you too, baby girl."

"Can I do that to you now?" she asked before biting her bottom lip.

"Yes."

Lily kissed her again as they traded places, and she settled on top of the other woman. Her lips started moving lower, across her jawline to down her neck and to her chest. She gladly took one of Sarah's nipples into her mouth, sucking harshly.

Sarah gasped as she tangled her fingers in the girl's hair. She arched into Lily's mouth, feeling her swirling her tongue around the erect bud. She pulled away, moving to the other to repeat her actions.

Lily slid one of her hands down her lover's body, cupping her center. She felt the woman's hips buck into her hand. Slowly, her fingers moved up and down her slit before dipping her fingers into Sarah's entrance.

"Oh, fuck..." the brunette moaned loudly.

The girl moved her thumb over the other's clit as she slowly pumped her wrist, leaving her mouth on her mommy's chest. She switched back to Sarah's other breast as she sped up her actions with her hands. As she curled her fingers, the grip on her hair got tighter and she pulled away from Sarah's breast.

Sarah kissed the girl hard, moaning into her mouth as she felt Lily's actions becoming harder and faster. Her head fell back as she felt her orgasm building up quickly.

The blonde kissed her neck with open-mouthed kisses and moved back down. When her mouth met her hand, she started to lightly suck on the woman's clit, hearing a sharp gasp. She could feel Sarah's muscles tightening around her fingers.

Sarah's back arched as her free hand gripped Lily's shoulder, her nails digging into the girl's flesh. She cried out in pleasure as she shook with her orgasm. Lily slowed down, bringing the woman down from her high, and withdrew her fingers. She used her tongue to lick up the other's climax and felt a sharp tug to her hair.

"T-too much..." Sarah muttered, panting harshly.

Lily kissed her way back up her lover's front until she reached her lips. She kissed her softly, smiling into the kiss.

"Sorry I did too much, I love the way you taste..." she said sheepishly.

The brunette brought her hand up to cup the girl's face. "Don't apologize," she smiled. "I'm just overly sensitive after I cum."

"Okay," Lily nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I noticed something."

"What?" she asked as she moved to lay next to Sarah.

"You love my boobs."

The blonde giggled as she hid her face in the other's neck. "Yeah..."

Sarah brought her hand up to run her fingers through the girl's hair. "It's normal."

"It is?"

"Yes, you suck on your thumb, and you love your paci. You have an oral asphyxiation."

"A what?" Lily asked as she picked up her head.

"Oral fixation – you like to suck on things, use your mouth, and chew on things."

"I do that stuff too."

"It's not a bad thing. I don't mind it."

"You don't?" she asked, looking down at Sarah's chest seeing the marks she left behind.

"No," the woman said.

Lily smiled as she nestled her head back into her mommy's neck. "I love you... so much."

"I love you too, princess," Sarah said before kissing the top of the girl's head. "I guess this was early birthday sex."

She laughed a little, "I guess so. But, that's all I need. I don't want anything for my birthday. I have you, that's all I need."

The brunette smiled widely. "I feel the same way. I still got you something."

"You didn't have to."

"I know. This is a normal present, and your other one is waiting at home for when we get back."

"What else did you get me?" Lily asked as she picked her head up again.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait until we go back home."

The girl sighed, "Fine."

"We should probably get dressed before they come back."

"Yeah... and maybe wet our hair so it looks like we went to the beach."

"Okay," Sarah laughed before getting up.

Lily let out a small whine. "I don't want to get dressed. I want to be naked."

The woman raised her brow, "You need to get dressed. I don't want your dad coming home and killing me."

She let out a small huff before getting off the bed. "This trip is going to be tough."

"I know, baby girl. I'm sure we'll have another time or two to be alone."

"I hope so. It's so hard for me not to kiss you or touch you."

"I feel the same way."

After they get dressed, Lily looked out her window to check, seeing Jason wasn't back yet. "I just want to lay back down with you."

"We can lay back down until they get here."

The girl just nodded, and they laid back down. She rested her head on Sarah's chest, tangling their legs together and closing her eyes. "I could stay here all day."

The brunette leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head. "I could too, princess."


	20. Happy Birthday

A knock at the door woke Sarah. She pulled away from Lily who was on top of her. She sat up as Jason walked into the room.

"Uh... breakfast is ready. I'll let you wake her up."

"Okay," Sarah said softly and waited for the door to close.

She laid back down next to Lily and kissed her nose, to which the girl scrunched up her nose up to. She kissed her lips this time, and Lily kissed back.

"Morning, princess," the brunette said softly.

"Morning, Mommy," Lily said as she opened her eyes.

Sarah smiled, "Happy birthday."

The girl leaned forward to kiss her lover. "Thank you."

"Jason said breakfast is ready."

"Good, I'm hungry."

Lily sat up and stretched. She got up from the bed and walked toward the door.

"Put some pants on," Sarah said as she stood from the bed.

The blonde looked down at herself, seeing she was wearing her kitten underwear, and giggled softly. "Right."

Once they reached downstairs, Michael walked toward Lily with a blueberry muffin that held a candle. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she smiled as she took the plate and blew out the candle. "Are these Mom's blueberry muffins?"

"Yes, Jason helped me make them."

Lily followed her brother into the kitchen, and Sarah was close behind her. On the island sat a dozen blueberry muffins.

"I better not find an eggshell in one of these," the blonde teased with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I did that part," Jason said.

"Thank you, guys."

David walked over with a small box and set it on the island. It was pink with a small bow wrapped around it.

"I thought I didn't get my presents until after dinner?"

"This one is special. Just open it."

Lily took the box and undid the bow to open it. She saw a small locket necklace and took it from its placement. She opened the locket to see a picture of her and her mom from before she died.

"There's a note," David said as he handed over an envelope.

She took the note and gulped when she saw her mother's handwriting on the front with her name on it. She opened it, pulling out a card.

Lily, my beautiful girl. 

I know I won't be there for your eighteenth birthday, but I know you're going to be an astounding young woman. I know that I'm proud of you, with whatever you have chosen to do with your life so far. 

I hope you've kept up with dance, and got into Juilliard like we hoped, but if you didn't that's perfectly okay. Whatever direction you take, you'll do amazing. However, if you did get into Juilliard, I know you'll be in the Swan Lake, just like you talked about one night with me. 

I hope you'll have an amazing day with your father, your brothers and whomever else you brought along for the day. I hope you've found yourself someone special to spend the day with. I know they're especially lucky to be able to call you theirs. 

I love you, baby girl. Just know that I am there in spirit, as I always am with you. 

Happy birthday, Lily. 

Love, Mom

Lily's hands shook as she read the letter. Tears started streaming down her face as she clutched the necklace in her other hand. She dropped the card back on the island before turning to Sarah to cry into her neck.

Sarah immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her close. From where she stood behind Lily, she saw some of the letter, knowing it came from her mother. She rubbed her back in soothing circles as she felt the tears seeping through her shirt. Her eyes flickered up to see the three men looking at them.

"I think we need to give her a moment," Jason said.

The other two walked out of the room with him, leaving the two of them alone.

"It's okay," Sarah said softly.

"I-I mi-miss her s-s-so-so mu-much..." Lily said between sobs.

"I know you do. It's okay to miss her."

The girl pulled away slightly, allowing Sarah to wipe her cheeks and eyes. "C-can you put this on me?"

"Of course, Lils. Turn around."

Lily turned and lifted up her hair. She sniffled back more tears when she looked down at the necklace around her neck. She turned back around and gave a weak smile. "Thank you."

Sarah lifted her hand to wipe away silent tears. "You're welcome."

David and her brothers slowly walked back into the room. "Are you okay?" Michael asked softly.

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "I'm okay."

"I didn't mean for this to upset you, but your mother was so insistent on you getting this right after you got up on your eighteenth birthday," David said.

"It's okay, Dad." She said, smiling softly. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

"I'll take everything out to the patio," Jason said as she grabbed the plate of muffins and a small container of butter. "Do you want coffee?"

"No," Lily said. "I want chocolate milk." She walked over to the fridge to grab a fresh jug of milk and the chocolate sauce.

"What about you, Sarah?"

"Yes, please."

"Creamer?"

"Yes, thank you."

Once Sarah had her coffee, and Lily had her chocolate milk, they met the boys outside. Lily sat down at the patio table and made sure her lover sat down next to her.

They all ate while enjoying the small breeze, and the sound of waves crashing upon the shore.

Sarah couldn't help but feel almost out of place with the family. She knew that they knew her, and Jason and Michael were very welcoming, but David made her feel as if he didn't like her as he seemed to a week prior to the trip. As they ate, she felt as if he was watching her and Lily closely, and she made sure to keep her hands to herself and made sure there was enough room between her and Lily.

"So what all is planned today?" Lily asked.

"First, breakfast," David said.

"Then, we're going to the beach, since it's your favorite thing," Jason added.

"But, I'll be headed to the next place while you're all at the beach." Their dad informed Lily.

"What's this next place?"

"Like I would tell you." David laughed. "I'll get going now, and see you four later. Have fun."

"Okay," they all say and watch him walk back into the house.

"Are you okay?" Michael asks.

"Yeah," Lily said with a small smile. "It was... unexpected."

"It was nice to see her handwriting again." The boy said.

"It was, but let's stop talking about it. I don't want to be sad all day."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay, little bro." The girl finished her muffins before standing up. "Okay, I'm going to change, and let's go to the beach."

"Okay, you two head up, Michael and I are already ready," Jason said.

Lily then realized that they were both wearing swimming trunks. She waited for Sarah to finish off her coffee before they went back inside, and up to her room.

The girl closed her door and pressed a small kiss to Sarah's lips. "Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?'

"Downstairs – when you comforted me. I swear you're the only thing that can get me to calm down that quickly. If you weren't here, I would probably still be crying."

"Well, you're welcome," Sarah said before giving the blonde a soft kiss. "So, you're okay?"

"Yes... well, my ass hurts a bit," she laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I knew what I was getting myself into."

Lily grabbed her bikini from the dresser and started to undress. Sarah looked the girl up and down and noticed faint handprints on her bottom.

"I left marks..." she said softly as she cupped the girl's ass with her hands.

"It's okay." Lily let her head fall back onto the other's shoulder. "I like it."

"You like the feeling of a slight sting to your ass every time you sit down?"

"Yes. I like being reminded of it."

"Does it make you wet?"

The blonde picked up her head as she felt herself blush. "Yes."

Sarah gave the girl's bottom a small squeeze before pulling away and changing. She smirked when she saw Lily with her eyes closed and biting her bottom lip.

She took a moment to calm herself before changing and pulling on a cover-up. She turned to Sarah who was looking her up and down. "You're such a tease."

"You love it, don't lie."

Lily couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yeah."

"We better get going."

The two made their way back downstairs, and to the patio where the boys sat, waiting. They grabbed their towels and made their way down to the beach.

"Is Dad going to be gone this whole time?"

"Yes. In two hours, we are to meet him at our next place. You can roam free with your girlfriend." Jason said, knowing her nervousness about the situation.

"Yay!" the girl squealed before grabbing Sarah's hand, dragging her down toward the shore.

"It's cold!" Sarah screamed as her feet hit the water.

"You get used to it, come on!"

The brunette followed the other further into the ocean. They started to swim as their feet left the ground, and Sarah let out a scream as Lily splashed her.

"I hate you!" the woman laughed as she splashed the other back.

"You love me!"

"I do." She continued to laugh.

Lily swam away and disappeared into the water. Sarah looked around and started to panic. She felt something grab her ankles, pulling her under the water. She came back up and saw the blonde laughing.

"I could have drowned!"

"But... you didn't."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're horrible."

Lily jumped up, wrapping her legs around the woman, and her arms around her neck. "But you'll forgive me, won't you?" She asked, batting her lashes as she pouted.

"Yes," she smiled. "You're too cute to be mad at."

The girl gave a cheeky smiled before kissing the other softly. "Thank you for coming on the trip. It wouldn't be this nice without you."

"You're welcome," Sarah said as locked her hands under the younger one's bottom. She squeezed her ass, earning a small yelp. She smirked softly, laughing.

"You know how sensitive my ass is! Don't do that."

"You said it makes you wet."

"Exactly!" Lily whisper yelled. "You're going to tease me all day, aren't you?"

"Maybe... and maybe not."

"Let's go lay in the sand before this goes much further... and I won't be able to contain myself."

Once they were back on land, Sarah grabbed her phone from the tote bag they brought along to see a text from Liz.

**Liz** : Are you ever going to call?

**Sarah** : I want planning on calling later. Is everything okay?

**Liz** : Your dog misses you. She's all whinny and shit

**Sarah** : I'll FaceTime you once we're back at the house

**Liz** : Where are you?

**Sarah** : We're at the beach

"Who are you texting?" Lily asks as she laid out on one of the towels.

"Liz. She said Millie misses me."

"Awe... has she ever been away from you this long?"

"That weekend I came over was the longest," Sarah explained before sitting down next to her lover.

The blonde turned to face the woman, "I hope she'll be okay."

"She should be. I told Liz once were back at the house I'll FaceTime her."

"Then, let's go right now. I want to see her too."

"We've only been out here for thirty minutes, we still have... what?" Sarah looked at Jason who saw sat under an umbrella and was looking at his phone.

"An hour and thirty minutes... roughly."

"See, we've got so much time. Let's stay put here for just a little while longer."

"It's going to take me _forever_ to get ready. We might as well just go now."

Sarah looked at Lily for a moment and could see a certain look in her eyes, and she knew exactly what she wanted. "I guess," she sighed, standing up.

"We'll be up to get ready in about an hour," Jason said."

"Okay."

Lily took Sarah's hand in her own and dragged her up to the house.


End file.
